Legend of the Black Rose The trial of Peeta Mellark
by 3vlee
Summary: This is my first story. Only one thing stops the Games which declares the games voided. On beginings of the rebellion, Peeta's who suffers from a disorder & is abusive is sent into the games with Katniss. **warning mature language & content. You've been warned**
1. Chapter 1 at interview

*****I don't own the hunger Games nor it's characters*****

* * *

**Legend of the Black Rose**

**(The Trial of Peeta Mellark)**

**(In the voice of President Snow)**

**Even in the Hunger Games there is a code for the Tributes. After all, they're making the ultimate sacrifice for Panem. The Games is a punishment for the "Dark Days", the Rebellion but even so there is a code, a sense of honor so to speak. If the code is broken, the games are stopped, declared null and void for that year where a trial using black roses are done by the Game Makers. If at the end of the trial the bud of the roses are place pointed at the accused. Black for guilty, White for innocent for nothing states perfection as white. Either way the life of the accused is forfeited unto the Capitol with the remaining tributes are to be spared to live a life of ease for their sacrifice in the now closed arena. However for the accused their sentence is carried out by either the Head Game Maker, by the victim(s) or by the sitting President. **

**Oh I failed to mention what the only crime to stop the games is the rape of a fellow Tribute. You are to fight your way home in the games but you will give your fellow tributes a dignified death. You will bring pride to your district, your country, not shame. **

**One would think that this would happen a lot but only once have the games been stopped. The 74****th**** year and now I am going to tell you how it happened. Please look at the footage below and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

_*****warning strong language, violence and other acts/content from here on out.**** **_

**At the interview;**

**I'm going to teach that little seam rat and all those careers a lesson if it's the last thing I do. She thought that black eye for her 11 from the Game Makers was bad Ha. I'll make that look like a love tap compared to what I'm going to do. I'm her partner damn it and she chooses that murderer from 2, the Capitol's lapdog, Cato over me. I saved her before he even knew him. She should be mine. How dare she humiliate me like this after all I've done for her? Well she's going to pay just wait until the interview is over. Oh yes she won't be too useful with a busted rib or, two to those careers will ya you skanky seam rat. All these years since we were five I've loved you. Ever since you sang the Valley song at school and I knew my weak half was a goner. I thought I was blessed when I got picked after you volunteered for Prim but oh no I was cursed. For now I have to see you for the manipulative bitch worthless seam rat that you are. Mom was so right about you and who you really are. Well after I get you here just wait. In the arena during the Bloodbath right in front of your boyfriend, then the hunt for your career friends begins one by one. **

**Oh yes her interview is over. I'll just wait right about here where she'll oh so surprised to see me. Here she comes…**

**Haymitch and Brutus with Cato, Clove& Effie:**

**Brutus "where is Katniss Mitch? She was going to meet the kids here after her interview."**

**Don't know Brutus hell there's a lot that's been going that I don't know. Care to clue us in there Cato?**

**Cato "I don't know how it happened, it just happened. I love her. She loves me Haymitch. There is no scheme on our part. You don't always choose who you love. Seriously I don't know how I fell for her but I did. She's an open book and a mystery at the same time. **

**Both Mentors: "Goner."**

**Cato: "Brutus I could tell she was itching' to use that bow soooo bad in training. She couldn't wait for everyone to go so she could use it. Split her own arrow down the middle too. I knew she was holding out. During training she was watching Clove throw knives from the fire station for about an hour then gets up adjust her stance after the first two and nails it one right after another like she was born with a damn set in her hands(both mentors give a smirk). Sorry Clove but you two could now be twins the way you and Katniss throw. By the way Haymitch you should see her now at hand to hand combat and swords. To look at her you think she's weak. Not by a long shot, nothing can be further from the truth. If I have it my way Katniss will go home."**

**Brutus and Haymitch look at Cato then at each other " yup goner".**

**Haymitch; "Hell I got even bigger problems since Peeta hit Katniss because she got an 11. He's got it in for her for some freakin reason. You think the kid would be grateful because she helped him. Brutus I don't get it! This kid was the sweetest gentleness kid on the planet. He wouldn't hurt a fly and he would have never raised a hand to hit any girl let alone Katniss. But you can't tell from what's been going on since we got here. It's like Jekyll and Hide movie from before the dark days. The only thing I see him becoming is darker and now both of these lovebirds now have targets on their backs." **

**Clove: "Brutus I think you, Haymitch and the other mentors need to know something"….. (All hear a loud slamming against the wall then; YOU LITTLE WHORE, HOW DARE YOU…..) **

**Brutus mouths one word to Cato "go". Cato takes off only to see Peeta pinning Katniss to the wall in a choke hold and throwing upper cuts into her stomach. Oh god she's turning blue… Then all he's sees is red as he charges….**

**Brutus looking at Clove "get her out of there before she is hurt." After he sees Peeta throw Katniss into a vase like a rag doll.**

**Clove tried to get Katniss away from the boys but Katniss got up and stopped Cato from delivering another punch by stating "We'll get him in the arena Cato. Let him go." **

**Katniss then looks at Haymitch and Brutus in embarrassment and takes off for the stairs for the roof while Effie who just arrived winded looks at Haymitch. **

**Effie; "Well here's another fine mess we're in. Well I think it's' best for Peeta to go to the medical clinic to be checked." Effie pulls Haymitch aside to tell him to have Peeta kept away for Katniss's safety until the games." Haymitch and Brutal know this isn't over as both look to Clove to finish the sentence that she started. Clove then tells both mentors what she witnessed when she came and got Katniss for the T.V. announcement that delayed the games. Both mentors now know that Katniss isn't safe around Peeta. Cato takes off for the stairs to find Katniss. **

**They decide to continue this discussion later in 2's quarters. Haymitch grabs Peeta and takes him away. Not before Brutus sees Haymitch slams Peeta into a wall to give him a "**_**cranky**_** Mitch lecture".**

**On the roof Katniss tries to comprehend what happened to the Boy with the Bread when a pair of well-toned arms comes around her and makes her feel safe. Cato is holding her as she does something that she hasn't done since she was 11, cry. Katniss sees herself a weak for crying. As Cato holds her, he doesn't see her has weak not after what he's seen her go through. **

**Meanwhile back in the D-12 Suite, Haymitch for his part while Peeta is sedated, strapped down and asleep in his room, makes a call to a mayor and gets an earful. **

**Buzzzzzz ding. As Haymitch enters into D-2's quarters, he pours himself a drink then slams it & goes for another. He then talks to Brutus which now their duty to protect the female tributes until the arena.**

**Haymitch explains to Brutus what is going on with Peeta. It turns out that Peeta was under medication for a split personality which meant that Peeta should've never been eligible for the reaping in the first place. When Peeta was reaped it seems his mother (for the lack of better phasing) "forgot" to give him his meds (told you that woman had a broom) so that the other personality will come out so he'll have a shot at making it home as a Victor. Now Peeta's "other ego" a darker more evil persona has emerged and taken **_**fully**_** over. Because of current laws Peeta should have never been reaped unfortunately if we DQ Peeta, Peeta in turn can DQ Cato send Cato home disgraced. Brutus and Haymitch discuss options on what to do when, Clove encouraged by her mentor tells Haymitch what she's witnessed from the beginning. Why she's been keeping an eye out for Katniss without anybody knowing. Katniss promised her not to tell anybody. Katniss plan is in the arena is to take down Peeta before anybody else in the bloodbath. Katniss feels that this is on her & she has to be the one to do it. Clove also states that the rest of the alliance have talked it over and as their last request, for the mentors to direct all to Cato and Katniss. Before Clove leaves the room she says in a fact finding tone; "I know this sounds like we're giving up however, Prim will need Katniss since her mother has **_**checked out**_**. Out of all of us, Katniss deserves to go home but Katniss will not be able to do it if Cato is not with her. Cato is the one thing that completes Katniss. Katniss does the one thing I can't do. She completes Cato." Clove then leaves to go to her room leaving two somewhat shocked Mentors to make plans for their tributes. **

**In this case is the only time in over 20 years of mentoring that Haymitch will tell a tribute to run into the bloodbath. The mentors know what they have to do. Yet nothing will prepare them for what is about to happen. **


	2. Chapter 2 bloodbath

*****disclaimer; I do not own the hunger games nor it's characters*****

* * *

**The Legend of the Black Rose**

**The Trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter Two**

**Bloodbath**

**Haymitch & Brutus got together with the Head Game Maker Seneca Crane & the other Mentors to give this latest development on Peeta for the safety of the female Tributes as well (if you can believe it) the integrity of the games. If all goes well, it will look like another tribute who died in the bloodbath. If not all hell with its minions will be breaking loose. When Crane gets the low down, he states he will have to inform President Snow. Haymitch & Brutus knows this will not be good (unless you're President Snow). So when Haymitch & Brutus gets the summons they were ready for it. And for once Haymitch is sober for it. **

**President Snow; "Haymitch, Brutus how nice to see you again for the games. I must admit I would rather have not had a loose cannon in there. By all means sit."**

**Haymitch; "President Snow. Sir to tell you the truth, we have at least three issues that void this year's games." (After he gets the all clear to state them) First, the female tribute from 11 is still actually 11 & a half. Here's her actual birth certificate not the Peace keepers version. Second, Peeta's illness made him illegible for the games furthermore his mother endangered an entire district under YOUR rule by hiding the truth along with the assault of his District Partner on at least 6 occasions & his mother denying him his medication so he would become this beast. Third, is the nature of Peeta alter persona itself. According to his Doctor comes out under duress, his age (hormones) and if he fails to take his medication as required Peeta becomes a sexual predator thereby endangering the female Tributes in these games. Age will not matter all females are in his age range."**

**Snow; "Brutus what would you recommend?"**

**Brutus; "Thank you Sir if I may since I concur with Haymitch on this I would like to recommend the following to the Head Game Maker and to you: 1) Bring the mother here on charges of endangerment for a public trial. If convicted your sentence to be carried out immediately. 2) The plan is not to assist Mellark in the games sir. Not after what he's done during training. If he survives the initial Blood Bath, then let the games itself be his tomb & let the tributes take care of the matter. 3) Inform the Game Makers when Peeta breaks the code of the games. 4) Get everything in order to go out there and establish another district in that arena including all their needs. It's not a matter of if it's a matter of who & when. In other words Mr. President, get the roses ready. **

**Snow: "I see you two have put some thought into this. Very well I will have a chat with the Head Game Maker and see if he "concurs" with you two. You may leave & Gentlemen may the odds be ever in your favor." **

**Both Mentors nodded respectfully and left. Has they were in the hall they passed by Seneca & told him the ball is in your court. Both Haymitch & Brutus waited until they got back to the D-12 suite to talk. **

**Brutus; Mitch for God's sakes put the damn bottle down. By the way nice touch in bringing up the "mother".**

**Haymitch; Nice touch on the public trial for her. I told you I swear that woman fly's on her own personal broom. Do you really think he's going to have the roses ready?**

**Brutus; "Mitch it's a done deal. They were ready when we told Crane. Just hope the kids can make it quick. Hey Mitch?"**

**Haymitch; "What Brutus?" **

**Brutus; "Need an opinion on something, want to go?" **

**Haymitch: "Am I thinking of a certain tribute?' **

**Brutus; "yes I gave him my word." **

**Haymitch; "I'm in." Haymitch puts the bottle down & for once during the games season, he smiles. **

**Meanwhile back at the President's Mansion: **

**President Snow to Seneca Crane; "Seneca we have a few issues don't we?"**

**Snow; "Yes Seneca I do. Now here's what we are going to do. Long with what Brutus suggested and should by chance 11's little tribute should win her children will be exempt from reaping. You will also have the Head Peace Keeper from 11 here to personally answer to me along with both of Mellark's parents. In addition should the unspeakable happen in these games Seneca, upon the act being committed the games will be stopped, Mellark will be picked up for public trial & we will not let our Tributes down. Oh & Seneca?"**

**Crane: "Yes Mr. President?" **

**Snow: "Inform the Game Makers that the roses are definitely ready. Keep me posted Seneca. That will be all for now." **

**Crane: "Yes President Snow."**

**It is now game day the tributes are being escorted into the hover craft for the arena. At least five of the Tributes know that they have one objective. Mellark goes down if not first, fast. He's the primary especially for what he did to Katniss. **

**As they look at each other they know that the plan is. **

**Cato's POV **

**I wouldn't be looking so damn smug if I were you Mellark, you worthless fuck. You only have maybe an hour or two max to live Cato thought. If half of what Brutus told Clove & I is true, I would have made sure you didn't make it this far. Accidents happen. Given what you did to Katniss the only reason why you're sitting next to her is because of assign seating. That dumb mother fucker should be grateful that Katniss is getting first crack at him. Katniss doesn't enjoy killing & she would make it quick for his family's sake even though he deserves worse. I kind of wish it was Clove who does it. If it was Clove he would be begging for death for days before she would ends the worthless fucker's life. Clove always love to play with her prey before she takes them down. **

**He notices that all the alliance are sending glares at Mellark sizing his weaknesses which from where he's sitting is a very long list. They all remember the black eye he gave Katniss because she got an 11 with the Game Makers even though he got a 10. Hell I got a 10 geez. So he switches his look over to Katniss to let her know they will have her back. That she can do this to get home to Prim. Brutus was pissed when I announced my love for her that night. He thought I was crazy, that she was beneath me. Then he saw her in the Tribute room and understood why. After the incident with Peeta, he even offered for her to crash with in our suite. Dude he was trying to kill Katniss then & there. Well after today, he will never & I do mean never hurt anybody. Damn it if that psycho dick doesn't quit leering at her, I'm going to throw him out of the damn plane myself. He even ruined our last night together asshole. God I wish I could just wipe that look off his face. Katniss, hang in there baby. It won't be long now. **

**His objectives: 1) If Katniss doesn't get Peeta in the Bloodbath, take him down, fast. 2) Protect Katniss & get her home. If all goes well, I have a big surprise for her. **

**Well we're at the arena. I'm taken into a room to wait for my mentor & stylist. Come on Brutus, man don't let me down. Hang in there Kat. **

**Katniss, he thought. I was her first (God I don't know what I did but thank you). I still smile at the memory her reply when we were on the roof, I asked why not; "because I already know the answer." Which is? "Kiss me & find out." **

**The door opens: **

**Brutus: "You ready?" as he tosses a box at me. **

**Cato: "Yup." Cato opens the box looks at it & smiles. It's perfect. Closes the box tucks it into the hidden part of his jacket. Walks towards the tube turns back around and says: "Perfect. Thanks Brutus, I'll see you in a few." **

**Brutus: "See ya." Walks out the door as Cato enters the tube & the door slides closes behind him as he rises. **

**Katniss POV **

**I'm in deep thought. A lot is going through my head. How am I going to be able to kill another human being? I hunt but that is so my family doesn't starve. Now I'm on a plane that's flying me into the arena. Now I have to take down this stupid fucker who thinks he'll win because he beaten up on me and if this slimy, sick son of a witch (I swear to God that his mother fly's around on her own broom) a-hole is acting smug around the Careers. And fuck a duck after all he's done I'm stuck sitting next to him. Can somebody please get this S.O.B away from me? I have half a mind to just punch him in the mouth then, kick him in the nuts for giggles. I am not looking forward to ending Peeta's life today. However, the kind, sweet caring Boy with the Bread is long gone. It's now to escape Peeta's revenge. There is no friend there now just a shell of a human that's all left. A pitiful worthless, useless shell.**

**I'm wondering what Cato is thinking when he's looking at me. I know he wants me to be strong. He's knows more about me than I do myself sometimes. So if I were to guess what he was thinking about I would guess it would be our first meeting on the roof. When I told him to kiss me & find out. He makes me feel that I can do things that I can push myself and yet not worry about the fall. He's the only person that I know that I can fully trust. Damn it we're at the arena. **

**I'm escorted into another room that has a table bench, a jacket on a hanger & my friend Cinna. At the other end of the room there is a clear tube & a sliding door that is open. **

**Katniss: "Cinna I always thought gold was more your color?"**

**Cinna: "Well this was sent to you by request." Cinna takes an antique gold locket off of him & hooks both strands onto my neck. "Care to explain?" **

**Katniss: "My grandmother when she was my age, fell for someone hard. Well she wanted to do something special & original so, she had this made. In our district we have a toasting not, what known has a actual wedding. Any way see there are two strands. The first strand hold the locket, the second holds the key inside. The key goes to the one who has your heart. I think you know the rest." **

**30 Seconds announced. Kitness stiffens & starts shaking.**

**Cinna: "Let's get your jacket on. Here let me" Cinna zips the jacket ¾ of the way to stop and show in the hidden fold, Prim's Mocking Jay pin. Cinna puts his finger to his lips to shush her, where Katniss mouths "thank you." **

**25 seconds announced **

**Then Cinna Hugs Katniss and says; "You know I'm not allowed to bet but if I could, I'd bet on you. Remember when you get in the tube heads up". Points her to the tube and lets her go. **

**15 seconds is announced.**

**Katniss gets in the tube where is seals her in where, Cinna nods as her platform goes up. Has the platform raises there is a blinding light. Katniss closes her eyes briefly to adjust for the light and when she reopens them what she sees is beautiful. That's if it wasn't for the fact that they were all in an arena ready to kill each other. The arena is in a meadow with a lake and surrounded by huge forest all around. This is her element. She's home here. For the first time she feels she & Cato have a shot to make it out of here. Now Katniss looks around to find the bow & arrows in the cornucopia which was easy to spot when they're out in the middle in front of the horn about 100 yards away. While keeping her eye on the bow, she also checks out where everybody is at;**

**Clove 3 platforms down on the right**

**Glimmer 5 down on the right**

**Cato two down from me on my left.**

**Marvel last platform**

**Little Rue three down from Marvel**

**Peeta (aka shit for brains) is the one that I can't see because of Thresh. **

**9, 8, 7, 6 adjust the stance for sprint mode 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 horn blows and everybody takes off in different directions. I sprint for the bow and I'm almost there when I'm knocked down from behind only to find that it's Peeta with a knife slashing wildly at me. He manages to get in a cut above my brow while calling me skank rat, seam whore (and those were the nice ones) before I got the upper hand by flipping him over and using leverage snatched his knife from him. It took all but 2 seconds for me to stab it deep into his upper thigh. Because of the wound Peeta will died a slow painful death if it gets infected. Where Peeta threw me off him and ran for the woods. I was thrown closer to the bow grabbed it, locked arrow and fired at my targets making sure none of my allies were in danger including the one who was about to get Marvel from behind. By my arrow count I took down 6 when the bloodbath was over. I collected my arrows from the dead before the hovercraft came and got the bodies. I went toward the lake for a little time while I counted cannon fire. At the end there were 13 booms from the cannon. 13 lives gone, 6 by me & I will have to live with it for the rest of my life.**

**I was standing by lake deep in thought when I noticed that two big arms around me holding me pulling me into his rock hard chest. He knew that I didn't like this but I did know it was kill or, be killed. This also gave Cato a chance to check on the cut that Peeta's knife left. Cato was pissed that he couldn't get there in time to prevent Peeta's attack on me. He felt he failed me and I told him he didn't fail me because he's still alive. When Cato noticed something on my neck that wasn't there before.**

**Cato: what is this?**

**Katniss: It's my grandmother's locket. **

**Cato: Oh but why are there two different chains? **

**Katniss opened the locket where it showed a key & went on to say: "my grandmother wanted to do something original for the one who won her heart. So she had this made. She would give him the key to wear & she would wear the heart. To show the world who had her heart & trust." **

**In the mentors' room where all of the mentors have stopped & are looking at the screen:**

**Brutus: 20 gets you 50 she chickens out Mitch.**

**Haymitch (grinning): you're on. **

**Back in the arena:**

**Katniss takes the key out of the locket & closes it back up.**

**Katniss: "So I had this sent. This way I can show the world who has my heart & trust. That's if you want it."**

**Mentors room;**

**Haymitch: Brutus did she just…**

**Brutus; After handing him the 50;"Yes she did without even knowing it & put the ball in his court. Trade you tributes?"**

**Haymitch: "Nope, this one got fight. Atta Girl, Sweetheart." "Double or nothing he chickens out."**

**Brutus (grinning): "You're on". (Looks up & mouths don't let me down kid).**

**Arena:**

**Cato doesn't say a word, turns her around in his arms "It's all I ever wanted" as she puts the necklace around Cato's neck while hand sneaked up to push her closer to him & meets her half way in a long kiss.**

**The rest of the gang cheer then Clove yells "About frigging time. Now can we get back to work here? Guys, the Games remember." Cato & Katniss both walk back toward the group where one be heard to say "I can't wait to where there are no freakin cameras around" & the other replies with a smile "from your mouth to god's ears."**

**Yet if one looks where the forest starts by the east side of the lake another person was there listening. As he pulls out the knife from his upper thigh you can hear him mutter "check and mate seam rat."**

**Mentor's room:**

**Brutus: "Okay Father of the Bride looks like we got a new game on here." While watching the two walk back towards the cornucopia.**

**Haymitch; "Yup we do. For once it'll be nice to give one away." as he hands over the C note over to Brutus. **

**In the President's box:**

**As President Snow looks at what transpired on the screen. Seneca I believe the odds are in my favor.**

**They always are Mr. President.**

**I am just a little disappointed that Ms. Everdeen didn't get Mr. Mellark in the bloodbath but that's of no consequence. **

**Seneca receives the call that they been waiting for. President Snow the boy's parents are here.**

**Oh good & Seneca you will take care of the peace keeper for me.**

**Of course sir.**

**Very good send Mr. & Mrs. Mellark in. That'll be all for now.**


	3. Chapter 3blood & smoke

*****I don't own the hunger games nor it's characters*****

* * *

**Legend of the Black Rose**

**The Trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter Three**

**Blood & Smoke**

**While going through his backpack for his First Aid Kit Peeta stumbled on a beautiful flame colored bush. However he also remembered in training that it was a poisonous flower. The flower was known has simply the Bella Donna Death Rose. The oils and/or sap can be coated onto any weapon. When the said oil or, sap is introduced into the victims' blood it causes the pain of any wound to be amplified along with high fever, convulsions and hinders blood clotting amongst its other symptoms. If left untreated the victim is to die a slow painful death. Knowing what this will do Peeta smiled as he was very careful to coats one of his knives with the sap from this flower lets it dry before sheathing it until his next attack where it involved a certain kid from district 4. An old smoke & mirrors trick classic but it works. Meantime he will rest his injured leg. "Let's see if the Seam rat lives through this." **

* * *

**Alliance after the hunt.**

**After being disappointed in not finding Peeta & only finding one Tribute who lit a smoky fire, with the exception of Marvel who volunteered for the first watch went and laid out our sleeping bags for the rest of the night. As Katniss was getting her bag out Cato opened his to invite me in which she accepted. Knowing that there may be a very limited number of nights like these left both seized every opportunity to be together. Soon all but the watch were sleeping but not for long.**

**Early morning just past dawn it happened. There was confusion and smoke all around. You hear Marvel calling for Cato.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

**I get shaken awake to the smell of smoke. I'm up grabbing my bow in a run. I'm going toward the lake but the smoke is so thick & heavy that I choke. I'm not able to breathe normally as I call out for Cato. Then it starts to rain & that's when it happens. Peeta comes at me in a dead run wielding a knife knocks me down before I could lock arrow to bow & attacks. I feel sharp pain in both my shoulder going down my left arm and in my stomach. Yet I see both Clove & Cato running towards Peeta & I. Peeta jumps up with the knife that he took out of my arm & started at Cato. No! Cato! I gotta get up. I gotta get my bow, I can get him still. AHHHH why does it hurt? Its cold so cold and dark. Then everything went black.**

**Cato POV**

**SHITTTT that son of a bitch. Why her? Why Katniss? No! Come on Clove. Peeta's attacking Katniss with knives. No he's stabbing her. He's mine and I'm going to enjoy killing with my bare hands. I will make him beg for death for what he did. Hey Asshole! Yeah want to take on one your own size? No more hiding Jackass." Damn the little fuck just got me in the arm. Where did he go?**

**Clove; "Cato, Katniss is hurt, bad. She's in shock. Get over here."**

**NO! "Katniss stay with me. Stay with me baby. Don't leave me. I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere." I started checking the wounds at her stomach. Peeta must have the worse aim on earth but it's in Katniss's favor. For Peeta missed the internal organs. We just have to stop the bleeding. "Clove get water and the first aid kit. Marvel get blankets & sleeping bags. She's in shock. We got to stop the bleeding before we lose her." Clove shows me some type of sticky sap that came from the second knife. Katniss threw away from Peeta before I got to him so he couldn't use it on me. My clever sweet girl. Katniss made sure I didn't get hurt with this knife. But why? Shit, that fucker got her with a poisoned knife. Wait I know this type & where it came from. Damn it, it's going to get a lot worse. "Marvel, Glimmer unzip, spread out the sleeping bag then put the blanket on top. Ok Marvel take Kat's feet, ladies in the middle, I got the head. On my count 3, 2, 1 lift gently put her on the blanket. Ok Marvel crack open the first bottle of water pour it on my arms and hands we got to get the dirt off. Clove wash up you're helping. Marvel you're going to have to hold her down while I clean it out and close this up before she loses too much blood." After finally getting the bleeding stopped. It's up to her to fight back. Come on babe, you gotta fight back. Then it starts. The screaming from being in pain. **

**We split the watches into four sections, two different watches. One with Katniss the other on camp. Sleep, eat and personal needs between the two. I pull my bag next to Katniss so when I'm not caring for her or watch, I'm still near her just in case. Glimmer grab one of the small pots fill with water & get a wash cloth for Cold compresses, to keep Katniss at normal temperature. **

**"Haymitch you're her mentor send her something now or we're going to lose her."**

**"Brutus look at her man it's been two days of her screaming in pain. Don't let me down, help her please. Why are they doing this to her?"**

**Clove: "I got her. Go to sleep. You can't stay up 24/7. You won't be able to protect her if asshole decides to burn the whole arena down again. Sleep!"**

**After he falls asleep Clove said "yup goner." **

**But what nobody notices up in the trees was a little girl hiding in the lower branches. Little Rue was looking down on her friend that she made during training in the Capitol. She hate seeing the one person who was kind to her in so much pain. So Rue took a deep breath, looked into the camera that she found in her tree & told them of how kind Katniss was kind to her when she was scared in the Capitol. Rue ended her plea to get the medicine with "Katniss told me her mother is a healer her district maybe the capitol can ask her Mommy what medicine to use to make her better. Please." **

**In the President's box**

**"Clever, clever girl." Ah Mr. Mellark where were we now as Snow turned away from the screens, ah yes your wife's correction, late wife's trial." As they drag Joanna Mellark away in chains. "I wouldn't concern yourself about it anymore. We will take it from here. You can go home now." **

**Meanwhile back in the Capitol:**

**After two days, Haymitch & Brutus are about half way there in getting the antidote when the sponsors' daughters who just had to talk to Daddy stopped by. "Daddy, Rue said her friend Katniss needs medicine. Here give this to her mentors for her medicine." **

**Brutus: "Mitch how old are these girls would you say?"**

**Haymitch: "11 or 12 max Bru."**

**Brutus: "Like our little shadow."**

**Haymitch: "Brutus, Pick up caramel apples for Rue please. Her mentor said they were her favorite."**

**By the time Brutus returned they were both surprised that they pooled enough to get the medication for Katniss.**

* * *

**Glimmer's POV**

**"Guys I'm going to the river to wash before I take over for Marvel. Need to get the blood and smoke out of these clothes. Be back in a few." Glimmer walks about a mile north of camp to a river of clean running water. She looks around before stripping down to her shorts and sports bra. She quickly washes the clothes that were stained with blood of a friend & lays them on a rock to dry while she gets in a quick bath of sorts. She doesn't know that she's about to have an unwelcomed guest. **

**Lurking in the shadows sits a dark dark figure of a man. He wasn't always this way, for the gentle soul is long dead and gone. Hearing Katniss screaming in pain for the last two days was music to his ears. He wanted her to suffer to teach her a lesson befitting a Seam Rat. As Peeta picks up a large rock a waits for his moment he thinks "ah the country's door knob. Well I get my turn now." **

**Peeta sees his moment has come and strikes Glimmer in the back of her head knocking her out. **

**Glimmer wakes up naked with a knife at her throat & Peeta on top of her. "Make one noise you seam rat whore & it'll be your last. You don't deserve death rat skank, don't you Katniss. What out of screams Katniss? Don't worry more where that came from, fire bitch." When Peeta is done he redresses himself spits on her & leaves. **

**Glimmer is hurt and stunned with blood still covering her hair & down her face as she stumbles back into camp.**

** Marvel: "About freaking time Glimmer what took you so fucking long? What the hell? Clove get Cato up and get blankets quick. Glimmer's hurt." Before Clove got to Cato he was up & came over while Clove wrapped Glimmer in a blanket. Clove & Marvel sat Glimmer down in the front of the cornucopia while Cato got the first aid kit and looked at Glimmer's head. When Cato asked what happened to her you could see the light went out of her eyes as she told them what Peeta did to her. Both Cato & Marvel grabbed machetes and Spears to go out there & find him. **

**Cato: Clove can you clean up Glimmer & care for Katniss while we're gone. **

**Clove: "Go & if he's there, save me a piece!"**

**Marvel: "the little bastard is picking the girls off one at a time." **

**Cato: "We go there. Get Glimmers stuff & make it back quick. If we get him added bonus. Let's go." **

**As the boys leave, Katniss has another fit Clove looks at Glimmer & says; "Okay now tell me what you couldn't tell the boys." **

* * *

** Mentors room: **

**Haymitch: What Happened? **

**Gloss & Cashmere: Peeta hit Glimmer with a large Rock and even though she was unconscious for most of it, raped her while holding a knife to her throat & calling her Katniss. **

**Brutus: I'll call Seneca & the game makers, go. **

**Haymitch: "That son of a bi-" as he leaves the room. He makes a left down to the jail cells where Joanna Mellark is marked for trial. The guard opens the window for Haymitch to speak to her. **

**Haymitch: "Well you should be proud of your little boy whom you abused all these years. He just raped a tribute in the games. Joanna you knew! Now the rest of us have to clean up after you Lil' Miss Queen Bee. I hope for what you did to that boy who took it out on Katniss & the girl he raped was worth all the pain you caused you uppity bitch. When your sentence is passed I only hope that the punishment will fit the crimes. I can't think of no one who deserves more than you. You worthless psychoic witch!" Nods to the guard who slams the window shut as he walks away without looking back. **

**Gloss: "What the fuck is going on? Where did he go to?" **

**Brutus hangs up the phone & announces: "Per Head Game Master, Seneca Crane all Mentors are to meet in District 12's Suite in two hours for an emergency meeting. From here on no one is to talk about what happened to Glimmer. According to Seneca they stopped Airing at the river the moment after he hit her with the rock. Gloss to answer your questions 1) the code was broken in the games & the President is pissed. 2) He went to see the person who's responsible for it. Meet you at Mitch's in 2." **

**The rest of Mentors leave the viewing room leaving Brutus deep in thought while waiting for Haymitch. **

**Haymitch returns to the Mentors room only to find Brutus sitting there staring into the black screens, waiting for him. **

**Brutus: "The gifts got to them Mitch. Both girls. Seneca & Mentors will meet you in D-12 Mitch. Per Seneca; he will explain everything there." **

** Back in the Arena: **

**Glimmer: "He kept calling me skank rat, Seam whore but most of all he kept calling me, Katniss. Like I was Katniss. Like he was using me to take it out on her." **

**Clove: "I'll talk to the boys. You don't have to talk it to them unless you want to. Now let's get you cleaned up." **

**Both girls turn to where Katniss lay wondering how we are going to help her. Clove got Glimmer cleaned up, had her lay down next to Katniss to rest as much as possible. Clove then sat near where Katniss & Glimmer where waiting for Peeta. Thinking "Come on asshole if you think you can take me. When I get done, you'll beg for death in a high voice."**

* * *

** At the river: **

**Marvel: "Hope Clove can get more out of Glimmer. Hopefully she can tell us something that gives us a way to take him down. Cato, What the fuck is that dude?" **

**Cato: " It's an arrow drawn in blood. Probably in Glimmer's blood. There's her stuff Marv. Grab it." **

**Marvel approached the area called Cato over to show what was written on the rock. Just one word with a line through it, "Katniss". Both looked at each other grabbed the proof & made a bee line back to their camp at a dead sprint. As both of them make it in record time with Cato seeing a parachute descending into their camp. Cato speeds up even more knowing this was what he been waiting for. **

**Just then Clove notices a parachute just has the boys return with Glimmer's stuff and the rest of the evidence. Clove: "Cato I believe we got a gift for Katniss." **

**Cato drops the spear down, opens the container to find two small shots marked sedative, three note cards, one vial marked antidote, a two black roses, a ring box & another vial with one pill in it. **

**Cato picks up the first card; "Cato give the single pill to Glimmer now. This will prevent conception from the rape. It's the best the we can do for Glimmer for now. Let her know she has the sympathies of the President & the Game Makers. The rape was not televised. **

**Now follows these instructions because Katniss's life depends upon it. Give Katniss the shot marked sedative BEFORE you give her the antidote. Wait five minutes then give her the antidote. The antidote is just as painful as the poison so you want the sedatives to kick in little to keep her calm and still. Wait an hour if she doesn't scream her head off (which I think the arena is tired of at this point) you won't have to give her the other shot. Then wait for her. Heads up it's going to be a long night for her. She's tougher than you think. She's fighting get back to you so hang in there. (Next card)" **

**Cato stops to give Glimmer the pill and some water. Cato takes the first sedative shot shoots into Katniss's arm & waits the five for the drugs to kick in. When he notices that her face is more relaxed he gives her the antidote. He then does everything as written on the first card. Picks up the next card: **

**"Here's the deal the roses are for Katniss & Glimmer for Peeta's trial. Crane will explain to them later. You see in the games it's killed or be killed. Not rape your opponents. Believe it or, not there are rules of conduct in these games. It's a first in the games. BTW I sent Katniss's shadow her favorite treat for pleading your & Katniss's cause. Our Shadow got the rest of the funding for the meds in less than three hours from the sponsors'. So since one good deed deserves another, we sent some of her favorites with a note from us. You and Katniss will know what to do for her. Hugs kids- H **

**P.S. You may want to break out the surprise before noon tomorrow. Just a thought."- H. **

**Cato stops in thought while I was pleading for Katniss so was Rue, damn straight I know what to do. Next time I see that kid I'm going to hug her. But what's at noon tomorrow? Third card; **

**"Cato when Katniss wakes up pop the damn question already. WE'RE waiting here damn it & the other mentors are pacing the carpet away. Believe it or, not Haymitch is about to drink the Capitol dry. This country doesn't have enough booze for the nation & Haymitch. And whatever you do don't forget to look after Rue. **

**Heads up Peeta was last seen still lurking in the forest near the north part of the river. Be careful. You know what you guys have to do. You have to capture him from here on. You can't kill him. He's to be turned over. He belongs to the Game Makers now. Also remember what I told you what happens on a broken code in the games but WE are still honor bound. Do your District proud on this one Cato! Keep in touch kids it may be awhile. So get ready for it to blow say noonish." **

**Your patiently waiting mentor, **

**Brutus **

**Cato gives the second & third card to Clove & Marvel to read. After reading both of them they sat back on their heels while Marvel lets out a low whistle. Cato Looks at the small box, picks it up & opens it to find the rest of the set. Then it sinks in. Something going down around noon tomorrow. We need to be ready for it. **

**Marvel takes Glimmer into the cornucopia & put her in her sleeping bag letting her know that they're back & she's safe. But before she goes back to sleep again from the meds she asked "Why did he keep calling me Katniss?" then closes her eyes in sleep. Marvel covers Glimmer and say: "Shh go to sleep. You're okay." Marvel looks down at Glimmer & makes a decision to be her protector. Where she goes he goes, period. Marvel then goes out toward Clove & Cato with a look of shock on his face. **

**Clove: "You ok Marv?" **

**Marvel: "No. Did Glimmer tell you anything while we were gone? Her meds kicked in." **

**Clove: "Yes" Clove then revealed what Glimmer told her while they were gone. Both the guys were looking at Clove with their jaws dropped open then they told Clove what was waiting for them at the river. They realized that Katniss is still the target & with Peeta's delusions nobody was safe. Marvel stepped up to take care of Glimmer from here on as her protector. Cato nodded & all were in the agreement that until Peeta is caught, no one is safe. **

**Cato then stated tomorrow first thing together we make a list for the Game Makers what will be needed here. When the other two looked at him like he had a third eye growing out of his head he explained what Brutus and Haymitch meant. In case this happens we need a game plan to get to the game makers before noon tomorrow. Cato checked and changed her bandages when he notices a twitch in her hand. "Katniss? Can you hear me?" Katniss's moans & head moves to the side where Cato is at. He notices she relaxed, not tortured & there's a slight smile as if she's dreaming. Cato then knew the antidote & the sedatives was working. "Katniss, I'm here. Always. Katniss, baby please come back." He then laid next to Katniss to make sure he would be the first thing she sees when he wakes up yet if something happens he be able to still protect her. **

**At the same time that Cato receives his parachute, Rue also receives a parachute. Enclosed where 3 Carmel Apples, a PB&J sandwich, juice and the following note: **

**"Rue thanks for your help. Because of you we got the medicine for Katniss so you don't have to worry, she'll be okay. You are a very brave & sweet young lady. We thought you deserve a treat since your mentor told me these are your favorites so, have at it & enjoy. **

**Also when the time comes, we want you to go to Cato & Katniss. Wait for the announcement from Claudius. Show Cato & Katniss this note & they will take care of you. Stay away from Peeta at all costs. He's dangerous so so stick to the trees & hide until you can get safely to the cornucopia. Stay alive." **

**Sincerely **

**Haymitch & Brutus **

**Rue smiles as she tucks the note in her jacket. Looks at the camera & thanks the mentors. Eats the sandwich, one of the apples & drinks the juice. From her branch, she sees Katniss isn't screaming anymore but sleeping. Rue smiles as she starts getting sleepy puts her three middle fingers together kisses them and to the sky in thanks that all will be well soon.**


	4. Chapter 4dawn's incoming

**Legend of the Black Rose **

**The trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter Four**

**Dawn's Incoming  
**

* * *

**Arena at early dawn:**

**Peeta wakes up pissed because he didn't hear her screams last night. Maybe the Careers finally had enough of her & slit her throat to put her out of their misery. Not with my luck he mutters. Well I better check to see if they got my little message at the river and takes off toward the river.**

**A pair of grey eyes snapped open.**

**Cato**

**Where's Cato? Peeta is after Cato. I have to warn Cato & the rest of them.**

**After five days of darkness, Katniss Everdeen wakes up in the pre-dawn hours, looking for Cato. Pops up automatically calling for him. When two very, very familiar arms snake around & pulls her into his chest in embrace. Cato kept holding her, stroking her hair "I'm here Kat. I'm right here baby, Always." He knew she was okay when he asked; "what were you thinking?" Katniss got this rueful smile, looked up at him & replied; "kiss me and find out." So just to tease me he kissed me on my forehead & I replied; that's not it. To which he got this "oh game on look" & did a very chaste kiss on the top of my nose. Okay now that's just being plain mean to which the reply was again "that's not it either. I guess somebody failed anatomy & biology?" Where this got Cato to raise an eyebrow, Katniss's head tilts up to look into very deep blue eyes where we both met half way in a long, very long passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Cato looked at Katniss; "Did I pass?" her reply was B+ which so being a guy, he went for the A. **

**As soon as he releases her, Katniss is tackled by a relieved Clove, hugged by Glimmer & gets patted on the head by Marvel after being told "Don't do that again." So after there is a change in everybody. It gets tense as if they're hiding something from her & Katniss picks up on it. The group moves into the back part of the cornucopia because it's so hot & humid.**

**Katniss: "What's going on? What are you not telling me?"**

**Cato: "What do you remember?"**

**Katniss: "The fire, very thick smoke. It was hard to see let alone breathe. I was trying to find you when Peeta stabbed me then everything went black. Why?"**

**The rest of the group breathed a sigh of relief. It was the best they could hope for that she wouldn't remember what she went through. As Glimmer gave Katniss some water & food to eat. Cato explained that Peeta started a fire in the arena to lure us out while Marvel was on watch. Peeta used another Tribute from 4 to lure Marvel away from where he was starting the fires. Then waited for the smoke to get thick enough so I couldn't see before stabbing her with a poisoned blade in her stomach. By the time that they got to her, she had thrown the blade away from her before Peeta could use it on Cato. Peeta attacked Cato with another knife while Clove was trying to stop the bleeding. "Soon after you went into shock from blood loss. Then screaming in pain for days after until Haymitch, Brutus with help from Rue was able to get enough pulled together for antidote & sedatives." **

**I was in shock. Peeta tried to kill me with a poisoned knife, why? What did I do to him?**

**Katniss: "Is Peeta still alive?" At this point a sob came out of Glimmer as she left to go outside followed by Marvel. **

**Katniss looked at Glimmer; "Cato. What is wrong with Glimmer? Can you tell me, please what is going on?" Cato looked at Clove then told Katniss that he can't have this conversation. Then he followed Marvel & Glimmer out. **

*****WARNING! VIOLENT CONTENT & LANGUAGE WILL BE DESCRIBED. READ AT OWN RISK!*****

**Clove took a deep breath & told Katniss what had happened.**

**Clove: "Katniss what I am going to tell you, will not be repeated ever. During the time that you were sick all of us took turns in caring for you. Cato refused to leave your side period. Well, Glimmer said she was going to the river, we thought nothing of it. Come on she may not be the toughest one but she's a CAREER for Christ's sake. Nobody messes with careers ever. There is a river up north from here that Glimmer & I go to bathe every couple of days and wash our clothes. Imagine drinking from the same water you bathe in, ewww gross. Anyways she had laid her clothes out to dry when Peeta came from behind and knocked her out with a rock. When Glimmer came to, Peeta was on her. He had a knife at her throat & told her one noise & he'd kill her. Katniss, there is no easy way to say this, Peeta raped Glimmer. "Clove stopped for a minute to let Katniss take it in. "Katniss you have to listen to the rest of what I am going to tell you. _It's important, _Peeta kept calling her "Katniss" amongst other things and when he was done he spitted on her like she was garbage then left. Glimmer came back hurt. When she told the guys what happened they went ballistic and if looks could kill.  
Katniss, I've known Cato since I was 6 & Marvel since age 8 they can't even talk about it. The guys they talk about _everything_. Since then, Marvel has been her protector & won't leave her period." She stopped when I got up to go outside to be with the others for a while. Every step I took I began to feel sick. Took everything to make it to the mouth where everything hit me & I threw up. Clove was on my other side & called for Cato. **

**I would have never thought that Peeta would do this & it made realized that I failed. I failed my friends because I didn't take him down in the arena. A friend was raped because of me. The worse part of it; He's still out there. I'm the target for some sick reason. By then Cato had come up to me felt my head to make sure I didn't have a fever. Clove went & got me some water to rinse my mouth out and for me to drink the rest. At that point Cato had put our sleeping bags back from outside into the cornucopia for me to rest. Cato picks up Katniss & lays her down in the sleeping bag. Cato was about to leave when Katniss said "Stay with me. Please." Cato stayed while Clove joined the others outside. As he laid beside Katniss and gathered her close to him Cato said "Thank you." **

**Katniss: "For what?" she looked up at him.**

**Cato into her eyes & said "Coming back."**

**Katniss: "That is easy when there's someone worth fighting for. Didn't you know that?" **

**Cato: "When we get out of this arena, we're getting married. I almost lost you once. I'm not going to let that happen ever again."**

**Katniss: "Is that a promise?" **

**Cato: "Yup (popping the p). As he leaned down so that their foreheads would touch, she gently kissed which he gently kissed her back which, led to more. This led to a contest of dominance which Cato thought he was winning. That is until he felt Katniss's hand going up under his shirt to caress his stomach which at this point there was a sharp intake of breath. Where Cato stopped & said "Babe as much as I to continue this, it's coming to a point of no return. You still need to recover..." **

**Meanwhile at D-12 Suite all the mentors have arrived along with the Game Makers & Seneca Crane. **

**Crane: Okay Mentors/Victors listen up, at this moment the 74th Hunger Games are concluded. We stopped filming when Katniss woke up this morning. There will be no winner of these games because the code was broken.**

**Gloss: "What code are you talking about? Can somebody please explain what the hell is going on?"**

**Crane: "Haymitch go ahead"**

**Haymitch: "Gloss the games were meant as a punishment for the Dark Days/13's Rebellion against the Capitol. Even then there it is a code within all the Tributes. The one code in these games is to kill or, be killed however you are not allowed to rape a living Tribute which is what Peeta did to Glimmer. Peeta also broke the code when he would attack /batter Katniss at lease 6 times during the 3 weeks of training. Now the Game Makers are to perform a public "Black Rose" Trial & the remaining living Tributes are in the arena to live their lives in peace. Our role from here on out is to provide for the living Tributes in the Arena without any Capitol sponsors. All mentors you need to let your Tributes know that they need to make an initial list for the Game Makers to get the necessary things for the long haul for them. I would do it now. Seneca, Brutus & I already sent the message to Cato. I will not be helping Peeta at all. Seneca nods in understanding then stops as a realization just hit him. **

**Crane: "Send a message to him again. Claudius already did the announcement Peeta is heading straight for them. Katniss & Glimmer are in danger until the peace keepers come and get him. Rest of the Mentors listen up after you send messages to your tributes, we will be meeting over at the Game Center in 3 hours for communication transmission into the arena. Until then that is folks see you in 3 in the game room." "Mitch a word with you and Brutus Please after everybody clears out."**

**As all the mentors leave except Brutus, Seneca gets off the phone from District 12's Mayor. **

**Crane: " Mitch did you know that Katniss made a Last Will in case she didn't make it out of the arena right?"**

**Haymitch: "Yeah so?"**

**Crane: "Mitch I just got off the phone with the Mayor of District 12. Upon being informed of Katniss's death, her mother Camille Everdeen suffered a massive heart attack and died. In Katniss's will, well here I play it." Seneca puts the disc into the player hits play as Haymitch & Brutus sit on the couch.**

**There in her trademark braid & sparking grey eyes is Katniss on the big screen in her room.**

**"I Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen being of sound mind & body declare this to be my Last Will & Testament. All my worldly possessions with the exception of my father bow & arrows and skinning knives are to go to my sister Primrose Marie Everdeen. The bow & arrows are to go to Rory Hawthorn so he can learn respect about life. My skinning knives are to go to my best friend Gale Hawthorn for being my best friend & big brother. I also bequeath that this letter explaining my next action be given to him. If he's the friend that I know he will respect why I did this.**

**Should my mother Camille Rose Everdeen become unable to care for Primrose Marie Everdeen, I wish for her care and guardianship go to Haymitch Aberthany & Brutus Malone. I explained it in a letter to you both which Cinna has. **

**This is the end of my will in testament. **

**The disc goes blue before it stops. **

**Crane: "Since she is declared legally dead you two now have the custody of Miss Primrose Marie Everdeen." Just then a door opens where Cinna & Effie escort in a scared blond hair blue eyed 12 year old girl. Has Cinna brings Prim over, he hands Katniss's letter to Haymitch. Haymitch opens it laughs put his drink down & reads the letter out loud:**

**Haymitch & Brutus:**

**First before you two think I've gone nuts, Haymitch put the drink down (where Brutus chuckles) & Brutus listen to me for once. If you're reading this then I am gone. If Mom checks out again there is nobody to care for Prim. She can't make it on her own yet, she's too young. Yes the Hawthorne's would take her in but Gale has four younger siblings to care for with his mother, Hazel. It's not fair to burden them with my responsibilities. **

**So this was the only way & I overheard you guys once say you wish for a girl like me. Well gentlemen here's your chance. I need both of you to prepare Prim for the games. She was called on a lone entry out of thousands & I had 15 myself, Gale 41. Look what happened. Brutus I am requesting that you train her on weapons (also she hates arrows) battle & in helping Haymitch hopefully cut back to leave some booze for rest of the nation. She knows first aid & helps mom with injured people I figured this can also be taught at the academy in District Two. Haymitch you need to teach principles (believe it or not you have them), teach her how to fight when you have something worth to fighting for. You two are going to be her guardians & I'm sure Effie would help you guys on the female part when it arrives (both Brutus & Haymitch cringe). I need for you two to be there for Prim. I can't be there. I will leave it up to you to tell her the rest about Cato & I. Don't let me down. I'll be watching.**

**Katniss**

**Both looked at Cinna "You knew". Cinna nodded "Effie & I were her witnesses. She swore us to secrecy but she wanted Prim cared for so she wouldn't starve & we promised to help." **

**Haymitch went over to Prim: "Hi Goldilocks. Want to tough it out with us old geezers for a while?" **

**Prim: "Ok. I guess so." Haymitch looks over to Brutus "Fatherhood 101 here we come." Effie get Prim settled in. Seneca see you at the game room. I need to send a message. **

**Back in the arena:**

_**Attention all Tributes, attention;**_

**Due to ****_"minor"_**** complications the President & Game Makers have stopped the games. All battles and killings are to be stopped immediately. Due the containment phase, your families have been informed of your untimely deaths. You will be provided with everything to live in the arena for the rest of your lives. All remaining Tributes are to report to the cornucopia for further instructions from Head Game Maker, Seneca Crane. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

** As both Katniss & Cato groan, they knew they have to plan to get everyone out of there. "Well nap time will have to wait until later, love. I'm getting the rest of the gang in here for all of us to plan. Stay here, read what Haymitch & Brutus sent. I'll be right back." Cato returns saying it too dark to see let alone write our list out so, he picks up and carries Katniss outside to where the rest of the group is. Put her down & sits behind her using himself as a back rest for her. They all smile. We all start to talk out what we will need for now. However all of them stop to listen to Katniss when she states the common sense items that we usually take for granted outside of the arena. As she talks, Cato listens to her in awe. **

**Katniss: "We don't know what the other Tributes will have with them if & when they arrive here. We have to go off of what we have to ration as fact. In a couple of days I should be well enough to hunt and do traps again that should feed all of us. Until then we need to save all seeds from the fruit to plant. We need to find high ground for enough to build shelter for all. We won't know if the Game Makers will change the weather which can happen at any moment & I don't think we want to live in the cornucopia forever in sleeping bags or, in tents for that matter. If what our mentors told Cato is true then we only got a few hours. Clove you got pen & paper. Let's get to work. Clove remember we will also have to prepare for a preteen girl. Rue's only 11 and 1/2 & still growing. Also add plant books, medicine books, cookbooks, education material, extra clothing kitchen ware, greenhouses, seeds, pots soil, extra clothes, livestock, barn(s), solar generators, first aid medical kits, housing material (that should include indoor plumbing)& rescue equipment including flares. **

**Clove: "The announcement said that they will supply us with everything we'll need to live here the rest of our live in peace Katniss. Isn't this over kill?" **

**Katniss: "Clove the announcement also stated that our FAMILIES were informed of our deaths too. As far as the outside world knows we are already dead! We can't depend on the game makers our lives are in their hands & at their will they end it. We don't know if we have six weeks let alone six months before they decide to change their minds. We're not even sure if the cameras are still on in this arena. We are literally cut off from the outside world. I believe the dark days are coming back & the rebels made good their threat. As for the rest we wait until Crane comes up. Then I will know where we stand & can adjust for it." **

**Just then several parachutes are flying by to various areas of the arena. **

**Rue opens hers to read "Okay sweet one you made this far now wait until it's safe wait for Thresh & the Girl from 5. You know what to do. Here's something to tide you over until then. Save the stew until you get to Katniss & Cato. -A" Enclosed was 2 cans of stew, bag of spaghetti, 2 boxes of oatmeal, apples, nuts, chocolate bar, water & jerky meat. **

**Fox face: "Rissa; okay after the announcement wait for Rue to approach the cornucopia before you go in. be careful & stay away at ALL cost from Peeta. Thresh will be waiting for you too. Once there you'll be safe. -K Enclosed was a sandwich, water, water tablets, 2 cans of pasta, 2 bags of corn meal, bananas, cheese & trail mix. **

**Thresh;" Rue is safe and in a tree near cornucopia. Keep her safe from Peeta as ALL cost. Wait for her to go into cornucopia before going there. Rissa from 5 will be waiting for you. Here's something to tide you over until you're safe. -A" Two sandwiches, 3 cans of rabbit stew, water, corn meal, box of grits, water tablets, apples, trail mix, jerky meat. Thresh packed up seeing that he was over a half a day away from there. If he left & moved fast he could get to Rue by nightfall. **

**Marvel & Glimmer: "Be prepared for company. Other Mentors have let their Tributes know its okay after Katniss's shadow arrives to approach. Marvel thanks for manning up as Glimmer's protector. Haymitch is warning dip shit away from her & Katniss (did you thank her for saving your hide in the bloodbath dipshit?). Talk to Cato, something happened to Katniss's mom. Here's some extra stuff to add to the mix.- G&C" Enclosed was three cans of lamb stew, water tablets, 3 bags of rice, rolls, coco, jerky, chocolate, apples & trial mix." **

**Cato & Clove: "All tributes have been notified. Be prepared for company. Cato tell Katniss that Prim is installed at D-12 Suite & safe. You're going to have to be there for Katniss from here on. Haymitch is now informing her of her mother's death from a massive heart attack. The company should be arriving between night fall and, dawn. Food should last a couple of days so Katniss can have more time to heal. All will be explained when we know exactly who survived up to now. Give the third card to Katniss. (Next card)" **

**"Haymitch is warning Peeta away from you saying it's a trick from the game makers to end the games faster this year. Hopefully he'll take the bait for Glimmer's & Katniss's sake. By then everything should be in place for his removal for trial. Make sure you have your list ready.-B" Enclosed 3 cans of rabbit shepherd's pie, caramel, pears, jerky, trail mix & a card for Katniss. Cato takes the card to Katniss. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Katniss who trying to hide the tears streaming down her face was reading Haymitch message. **

**Katniss: "YOU young lady will take it easy for the next couple of days & heal from your wounds from jackass. Cato's right you need to heal that why I enclosed medicine for. BOTH OF YOU use it. Kiddo I'm sorry to inform you that your mother died of a heart attack. I called the Mayor sent Cinna & Effie to escort Prim here and got the whole story. Don't worry I'll honor your request along with Brutus & take care of Goldilocks. I don't know what you were thinking that this old drunk can raise a kid but if she's anything like you it's not going to be dull, I'll give you that. I am honored that you thought of us like that. Now onto more serious matters (next card) **

**Next card: When Seneca calls for you and Glimmer take the roses with you. You are not only witnesses but jurors in this. I sorry about your mother Katniss. Don't worry about Goldilocks we got her. By the way I better get to walk the bride down the aisle when all this is over. Until you heal here some stuff to tide the gang over.-H Enclosed "coco, caramel, chocolate chip trial mix, oranges, 2 cans lamb stew, grits, two bags of pasta, water tablets & three tubes medicine. **


	5. Chapter 5ring around the rosie

*****Disclaimer Note I do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters*****

* * *

**Legend of the Black Rose**

** The Trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter Five**

**Ring around the Rosie**

* * *

**In another part of the arena:**

**Peeta's: "Hey shit for brains. What the fuck were you thinking? Because of you Prim is now an orphan. Now listen up & listen good: Do not AND I mean DO NOT go anywhere near the cornucopia if you want to leave this arena alive. I've enclosed some stuff until help arrives. Use the shot for your leg NOW. If you value your life, for once listen to me & stay away.-H Enclosed: water, jerky, shot marked medicine. **

* * *

**Back at the Capitol's game room: **

**Haymitch: "Looks like he taking the bait. Wait for him to shoot the medication into his leg before you send in the troops. THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! What FUCKING PART OF STAY AWAY didn't he get?" **

**Crane: "Looks like he didn't read the memo there Mitch." **

**Haymitch:" He must have read something because he's turning toward the river. Wait did anybody see him shoot the meds in?" **

**Other Mentors: "No", "Nope" **

**Haymitch: "If he doesn't shoot those meds in I swear to god, I'll lead the damn peace keepers in myself. DAMN IT TO HELL!" As he grabs the top rung next to Seneca Crane. "He going to hunt the rest down." **

**Crane: "What you think Mitch send them in now or, wait until everybody else gets to the Cornucopia?" **

**Haymitch: "Give it until Rue gets to Katniss. If he hasn't shot up the meds yet take him down unless he's under two miles of the cornucopia. It's the safest bet Seneca."**

* * *

** Back in the arena:**

**Cato kneels down at Katniss. What he sees tears at his heart. Despite the fact that she is trying her hardest not to lose it, tears are streaming down her face. Cato gathers her into his arms & put her head against his chest while stroking the back of her head. All Cato hard from Katniss was: "She promised me Cato. She promised me she would be there for Prim. Prims alone. All alone. She's just a baby herself. How could she do that to Prim?" All Cato can do is hold her until she's done. **

**Cato: "Katniss, baby she's not alone. You made sure she was safe & had guardians to protect her in case. She's in good hands, they will make sure she won't starve. By the way, why did you pick them? "**

**Katniss: "Gale has 4 younger siblings to look after with his mom. Yes they would've taken in Prim if I named them has her guardians but it would've been too much for them. It would've been selfish & not good for Prim. Prim only had one entry & she got picked. I can't take that chance again for her. She needs to train to protect herself now. You were the one who gave me the idea in a way. This way two victors can train Prim & prepare her if she gets reaped again. Haymitch has principles believe it or not & Brutus can train Prim on battles & weapons. It's honestly the best chance I can give her."**

**Cato gives Katniss the third card as Katniss gives her cards to Cato to read. **

**Card from Brutus: "Katniss I am sorry about your mother. Don't worry about Prim, I will honor your request & am honored that you asked me to train her. Prim is safe & you didn't tell me she had a 100 megawatt smile that lights up rooms. You should be proud of Haymitch. When he open to read your letter he chuckled & put the drink down then read it aloud. The drink is still at the bar, hasn't touch it. I better get an invitation to the wedding when this is all over.-B**

**Katniss smiles a little. While the others seeing what's going on come up to them. By then her head was on his chest and her eyes were closed in sleep. Cato read the cards from Haymitch and decided check Katniss wounds & let her sleep. From what they received from their mentors should give enough food for the next three to five days before Katniss would have to go hunting again. So after he told them that he'll be back out, He carried Katniss back inside, cleaned & redress her wound using the cream. Put her in the sleeping bag & let her sleep. Cato cleaned the cut on his shoulder used some of the cream and bandage it put on a clean shirt & as he was going back outside:**

** "Cato?"**

** "Go to sleep. I'll be right back."**

** "Okay, love you."**

** "Love you too. Sleep now."**

** Katniss eyes closed where there were no nightmares waiting for her, yet. **

**Cato was outside talking to Marvel about setting up an area so that the Girls could at least bathe without leaving camp until Peeta was out of here & use warm water. This way the girls are protected, safe to a certain point. After discussing it with Clove thought it was a damn good idea the boys went to work in the back of the horn where they set a small space in the corner aside for privacy then found in a locker under their clothes an old portable tub that the army used. While the girls were getting water to heat up from the lake, Katniss hand started twitching in her sleep. Marvel "How can anybody sleep though.. Hey Cato" **

**"What Marv?"**

**"She's starting to have a nightmare. When I was on watch after she got stabbed, her hand always started twitching before a nightmare."**

* * *

**At the other side of the lake:**

**Peeta witness Cato carry Katniss into the horn. He knew & was pissed at himself that she was alive still but will bide his time. Until Katniss is dead he knows she hunts. He'll wait her out. Then he'll get his trophy from the fire bitch.**

* * *

**Katniss was in a nightmare. Prim was alone, all alone screaming for Katniss. Katniss no matter how fast she ran couldn't get to her little duck as Peeta grabbed her saying "She's mine now Seam Rat bitch, all mine as he kills Prim. Then goes you & your Careers are next, 1 by 1 seam rat. 1 by 1."  
Cato looks over his shoulder to notice the same thing. "Marv, take a break outside would ya" Marvel went outside for a breather. Cato went to Katniss side. "Katniss, it's alright. You're safe baby you're safe. I'm here."**

**Katniss eyes shoot open: "Cato? How long was I out?"**

******Cato: "About a couple of hours. **I'm right here. Shh, you were having a bad dream. It's okay. **Yup you pretty much slept through this." Points out an area where we can bathe without worrying about being attacked. "Best part, you can have nice hot baths"**

** Katniss: ****"Don't tease Cato. It's real, isn't it about my Mom?"**

** Cato: ****" Yes."**

**Katniss: "Stay with me"  
Cato: "Always, Katniss, always."****Cato took off his boots got in beside Katniss & kissed the top part of her forehead while gathering her close laying had on his chest. While listening to his heart beating Katniss, starts exploring with her fingers a long his ribs going downward. **

** Cato:****"Katniss what are you thinking about?"**

** Katniss: ****"Oh let's see, the games have stopped so, possibility the cameras are off. If the cameras are off that means (As she looks up & he flips her unto her back)…." ****Katniss storming grey eyes are now looking into a very deep dark blues eyes as Cato completes that train of thought with a kiss. **

**Cato: ****"If you only knew how much I missed this."**

** Katniss: ****"Enough to that most tall trees have an average of three to five cameras in them. Also by the way four of the big boulders in the lake have cameras in them. Does that tell you how much I missed this Cato?" Has he laughs at this new fact, Katniss hooks leg around his to let him know her needs equal his. **

**Cato: "Katniss … How did I get so lucky with you?"**

**Katniss:****"Funny I thought I was lucky with you. ****Then show me." Then leaned into his ear to drive the point home Katniss whispered into his ear "I dare you."**

**At that point Cato needed no other encouragement. As each kiss became more intense, each touch fueling a need where neither couldn't wait any longer as he entered her. He felt he was home & could tell she was close. "Cato…" Cato leaned to kiss, nipped at her earlobe & kissed a trail down her neck. Katniss at that point, felt her core wind up & release all at once. Which was a good thing for Cato because when that happened she clamped down on him like a vice. Within a couple of seconds of her release, Cato found his release. **

**Cato chuckles gives her a kiss: "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up & hopefully you'll have a warm bath. Katniss?" Katniss had fell back to sleep. **

**Cato had gotten redressed and finished the area just they were wondering what was taking so long sending Marvel back in there. Marvel found Cato getting clean clothing out for Katniss along with towels for the rest of the girls with Katniss back asleep the sleeping bag.**

**Marvel: "Girls are getting antsy. Katniss Ok?"**

**Cato: ****"Yeah Marvel, you were right. Just a bad dream. Hey Marvel tell the girls don't wake Katniss up." Marvel just smiles & shakes his head outside to go get the girls.**

* * *

**Back in the Game room:**

**Haymitch: "Seneca, I wash my hands of this worthless fuck. Take this fucker down."**

**Crane: "Are you sure?"**

**Haymitch: "Yes I'm sure. There's an 11 year old girl out there who won't move to safety because of Peeta. She's in grave danger. Take him down but let the peace keepers know that there are still Tributes trying to make it to the cornucopia."**

**Crane: "Ok".**

**Haymitch look into the arena thinking Peeta finally lost it completely. However he sees Thresh makes it to where Rue & Fox Face is. Maybe Rue was waiting for Thresh before going into the cornucopia area. That a girl. I knew she was a smart one. 60 to 1 odds to make out it my ass. **

**Crane: "it's set for day after tomorrow. Peace keepers are in place, President Orders."**

* * *

**At the other end of the lake:**

**Peeta: Well, Well Katniss come out come out wherever you are. I'm going to get you & make you regret you ever saw Cato. Stupid Fire Bitch.**

* * *

**Just outside the cornucopia:**

**Thresh: "Rue?"**

**Rue: "Up here. Here have one. I got a present for helping & I want to share."**

**Thresh: He catches the caramel apple. "Thanks. Stay up there until I'm sure Peeta's not here. Then you can go in when it's safe."**

**Rue: "Okay"**

**Fox Face arrives saying sorry for taking so long. "Peeta is watching the Cornucopia from the far side of the lake Thresh. We may have to wait until morning before we can send Rue in." **

**Thresh: "I'll take first watch Fox..."**

**Fox Face: "My name is Rissa"**

**Thresh: "Sorry my bad, Rissa. I take first watch. You get up there with Rue until I know it's safe.**

**Rissa climbs up to see to Rue & rest for the time being. The other remaining tributes are making their way to the cornucopia while making sure that Peeta is no where near them. To make sure that they are safe the others group together & hit the trees while Peace Keepers are landing at another area of the arena to capture Peeta for trial.**

* * *

**Outside of the horn the boys watch & make sure that the Girls have some privacy.**

**Cato: "Marvel do you think they'll show before tomorrow?"**

**Marvel: "Don't know. I think they'll start showing after Rue for some reason she's the key. Cato, far side at 2 O'clock dude."**

**Cato: "He's been there for over an hour probably longer. You know what that means."**

**Marvel: "Yup, long night."**

**Inside in the tub area:  
****Clove was already dressed in clean clothes & for the first time actually felt clean since the games started.**

**Glimmer: "Oh My God, this feels so wonderful. I actually feel somewhat human again. Clove Can you pass the pitcher please."**

**Clove: "Here you go. Lean your head back & I'll rinse. Feeling better?"**

**Glimmer: "Yes to a point. Boy Katniss must be dead tired after everything, poor thing."**

**Clove: "I'm surprised she hasn't cracked. Mom checked out, little sis a legal orphan after being stabbed all in a week. She's one tough girl I'll give her that."**

**Glimmer: "What do you mean her mom checked out?"**

**Clove: "Brutus note told Cato & I her mom died of a heart attack leaving her sister Prim an orphan. Katniss was smart enough to do a will before going into the arena giving Prim legal guardians though."**

**Glimmer: "Who has Prim?" as she gets out of the tub, dries off & gets dressed.**

**Clove: "Haymitch & Brutus."**

**Glimmer: "Oh my god those two... (Starts laughing)"**

**Clove: "I know (laughing). What I would give to be in fly in a corner when they give the "the facts of life or dating talk" to her (both look at each other & Laughs again). Let's get this thing drained so Katniss can clean up."**

**Back outside:**

**Marvel: "She's laughing again. I think she'll get through this."**

**Cato: "Hopefully." Keeps an eye on movement across the lake.**

**Clove comes out to let Cato know it's Katniss's turn, with fresh water in the tub & he can wake her up. Marvel then points out what they been keeping an eye on to Clove while Glimmer is still inside. Clove goes back in gets her knife belt & arms herself.**

**"Katniss. Katniss come on wake up. Got to check the bandage, there's a warm bath getting cold & you need to eat." Katniss stretches under the sleeping bag & looks around.**

**"How long was I out this time?"**

**"An hours. Come on time to get up." After checking the bandage seeing that it's almost healed, Cato leads Katniss to the bathing area & leaves her to get cleaned up with Glimmer there in case she needs help. Glimmer had to ask; "What were you thinking naming those two for Prim? Clove & I would give anything when it comes time for them having "the talk & dating" with her." After Katniss explained why Glimmer understood but still laughed when it came to trying to see those two having that kind of talk with her. Soon a very clean & hungry Katniss emerges, all were eating while pooling together the rest of the haul into the ration pile.**

**By that time Peeta disappeared from the lake to go back to his camp. He had to plan to get Katniss before his time is up. **

* * *

**While everybody at the cornucopia went to sleep a peace keeper informed Thresh that Peeta has moved north of the river. It's safe to send Rue.**

**But there was no easy rest for two of the people there. In the middle of the night, Katniss popped up when she realized that not only the other tributes are coming so was Peeta. He's coming straight at me. Where Katniss woke up all of a sudden breathing heavy. Cato: "Katniss, baby its okay. I won't let him touch you. He won't come near here, I swear. You're safe, Katniss it's okay." Glimmer also realized Peeta was coming. She would wake up in a cold sweat, crying. Marvel would do everything to make sure she knew she was safe from him. **

**At predawn a little 11 year old girl crept into the cornucopia while everybody slept. Katniss eyes flew open when she heard two little feet in front of her. Katniss let Cato know "she's here babe, Rue is here." Rue gave them the note & they both got up hugged her, gave her food & some water. Rue went sat with Clove & Glimmer started talking with them. Rue told them she would've been there sooner but Thresh wanted to make sure it was safe for her & Rissa. The girls asked who Rissa is. Rue replied "Fox Face from 5." About an hour after that Rissa & Thresh arrive. Followed by the rest of the remaining tributes save one. **

**Katniss knows he's watching & lying in wait for her.**

* * *

**Peeta did not have a good night while dodging Peace Keepers & trying to find a way to get Katniss once & and for all. Peeta is wondering why are their Peace Keepers here in the arena. Now he has to hurry up to kill Katniss the Girl on Fire just like his mother said to.**


	6. Chapter 6 capture

*****Disclaimer Note I do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters*****

* * *

**Legend of the Black Rose**

**The Trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter Six **

**Capture  
**

* * *

**Katniss knew it was a matter of time before need will win out but she decided to get ahead of the game. She need to go relax. She needed to go hunting & set up the snares to feed everybody. Cato was against her going out there with Peeta still lurking about to a prime opportunity to get at her. **

**"Cato we will need food in two days. Three tops if we are to feed everybody here or we all starve. You've seen me with a bow. I need to relax, I need to go hunting to get to that normal again."**

**"In other words when you're pissed, you don't miss."**

**"Yup. I'll be okay."**

**Cato didn't like it but he understood. "Okay one hour. If you're not back by then, I'll start looking for you. If something happens yell."**

**"Okay" Katniss takes off. Yet off in the woods to the right of her, "check mate seam rat."**

*******Warning, warning mature language & violence********

**About 45 minutes into the hunt (4 groosling and 5 squirrels later), He comes charging from behind & before she can turn around to shoot, Peeta slams into Katniss knocking the bow from her while pinning her down into ground. Peeta then pulls a knife & holds it to her throat "move once, make one sound & you're dead fire whore." Peeta then starts to strip Katniss of her shirt & pants.**

**Katniss thinking "No, not this. Anything but not this." Something within her fights back and she starts fighting Peeta back, hard. Kicking struggling & screaming for Cato in hope he gets here in time.  
**

* * *

**Back at camp:**

**Cato hears screaming. "Katniss? Oh SHIT Marvel, Clove it's Katniss come on. The rest stay here"**

**The only thing going through his head was please let me get there in time as the three armed to the teeth take off running toward Katniss screams.  
**

* * *

**In the game room:**

**Crane: Peace Keepers are you in sight?**

**PK: No Sir. No Visual. Found his Tracker, he removed it in the night.**

**Crane: Go to area E-14 attack in progress. Repeat attack in progress.**

**PK: Yes Sir.**

**Crane: Contacted the President & called Haymitch who was there in 15 minutes flat.**

**Back in the Meadow area:**

**"I told you whore your killer friends wouldn't be here to help you. Now you're mine, bitch."**

**But that didn't stop Katniss from fighting back to buy herself time for them to get to her. And it worked. Just has Peeta was using his body to cover hers Cato, Marvel & Clove came into Peeta's view. Cato saw red & Peeta took off into the woods where Clove followed in chase to get a piece of him. **

**They found Katniss in just her underwear after Peeta jumped off of her. Marvel looked away so Katniss could try to find her clothing but Cato told Marvel to go help Clove capture Peeta. Cato gathered Katniss who was shaking close. Katniss could tell that he was trying to be sensitive when he asked these questions. Cato's voice shook as he asked "Did he touch you?" All Katniss could do was nod & his arms came around tighter. "Did he do anything else?" Katniss shook her head no. Cato cried in relief that they got there in time. When they couldn't find her pants & found her torn shirt Cato Took off his shirt and put it on her. Being that Katniss barely comes to Cato's shoulders his shirt was like a dress on her. **

**That's when they heard an unfamiliar scream coming from the woods. Katniss got her bow & quiver of arrows. Both ran into the wooded area where the scream came from. A wonderful sight was there where Marvel had Peeta in a head lock after punching him in the face a few times & Clove for her part (that's how Marvel caught him) had thrown her knife deep into Peeta's thigh near the groin area. **

**Katniss decided he would rot here. By taking charge she took a wicked looking knife from Clove & stab his right hand into a tree. Pinning it there yelling at him " The next time you hurt me or, any another woman I will cut your body from head to toe. Peeta leers at her "Your killers friends won't be there to save you next time fire whore" he murmured. Where Katniss was moved away from him when Cato picks his head up by his hair & slams it against the tree"I'm not a killer. No more." and lets go. **

**Katniss: Do we have rope?**

**Marvel: Got it. Why?**

**Katniss: "Tie him here & leave him to rot or for the animals to have him."**

**All agree. They'll leave him to his fate. As they go back to camp, Katniss knows something is up with Cato. That his mind is not here it's somewhere else. Far away. So Katniss takes Cato over to a pond that not far away from camp and has him sit. She sits in front of him and speaks:**

**"What are you thinking? Talk to me Cato."**

**"I can't talk about it."**

**"You think you failed me don't you?" Cato could only nod.**

**"You didn't fail me. I failed Cato." Before Cato could shake his head no, Katniss continued**

**"I failed because I didn't get him in the bloodbath as planned. If I had Glimmer wouldn't have been raped by Peeta. You wouldn't have been stabbed by Peeta, I wouldn't have nearly died because of Peeta. So yes I have to live with that a friend of mine was raped because I failed in the arena. And I have to live with it. "**

**"Katniss you didn't fail" Before Katniss could disagree. "We knew that you weren't trained for this, not like me or, Clove are. Hell you even saved Marvel from being hit from behind in the bloodbath. We should've been there for you. Yet you handled yourself better than some seasoned careers that I know. Peeta surprised us by his speed which he never showed in training. He always came up clumsy & soft. You didn't fail, you were not the cause of Glimmer's rape or, Peeta beating you up for no reason. Baby you're not weak, you have no idea how strong you are. ****Damn how in the hell did I get so lucky with you?"**

**Katniss move to sit on straddling on top of his lap as he pulled her into his embrace. As she put her arms around his neck she whispered into his ear: "Kiss me & find out."**

**On the way back to camp after Cato & Katniss went another direction a Peace Keeper came up to Marvel & Clove where they pointed to where Peeta was pinned & tied to a tree. They were ordered back to camp that they were taking it from there. The Peace Keeper came up to the location to find Peeta tied with two knives in his body.**

**PK: "PK to HGM, PK to HGM over."**

**Crane: "Talk to me."**

**PK: "Got him sector e-4 in dense woods tied & pinned to a tree about a mile from latest attack site. Got evidence of torn clothing, send hover craft & med unit."**

**Crane: "Craft with Med unit sent eta under 5, out."**

**Haymitch: "Is Katniss ok?"**

**Crane: "According to Marvel, they got to her before he could rape her. Clove nailed him near the groin area (Haymitch cringed a little) with a knife so Marvel could choke hold him. So she should be okay." **

**Haymitch: "Whew. Now get this asshole in for trial."**

**Snow: "Couldn't said it better myself, Mr. Aberthany. An immediate trial would be best for these games don't you agree Seneca?"**

**Crane: "Yes Sir I do."**

**Snow: "Get my craft ready we need to make a visit to the arena."**

**Crane: "yes Sir. Mitch have Brutus watch Prim this is going to take a while."**

**Haymitch calls Brutus stating that to tell Prim he'll be back in a while.**

**Peace Keeper kept checking for a pulse every few minutes. When the Hover craft arrived with the medical unit they sedated Peeta before taking him down from the tree. Peeta was strapped down to a table given fluids to pump up his volume & flown back to the capitol where he was stitched up & put into the same cell as his mother for trial.**

**Peeta: "Mom?"**

**Joanna: "Peeta, Son you broke the code. You were supposed to kill the Seam Rat, not rape all the girls in the arena. She's the Mocking Jay. Face our fate son we're dead."**

**Peeta: "Mocking Jay? What?"**

**Joanna: "Katniss she's the face of the rebellion. You were supposed to kill her to get us out of 12. She's still alive & the rebellion is still alive because of her."  
**

* * *

**Back at a certain pond:**

**Cato & Katniss were laying on a grassy area near the pond after a great make out session. **

**Cato: "Do you think we're ever going to get tired of this?"**

**Katniss: "I hope not." She smiles back as she kissed him. "However we should get back before they start worrying about us."**

**They both got up, dressed & headed back to camp heading straight toward the cornucopia to get Katniss a change of clothes. Cato found a set even though they weren't Katniss's the fit her quite well. Cato then stood outside so she could have some privacy to change. Cato then changed his clothes & they joined the rest of the group. Then the Announcement:**

**Attention all Tributes Attention:**

**President Snow & his delegation will be visiting the arena day after tomorrow to see to your needs for life here in the arena. He will be arriving at 9 am.**

**The Head Game Maker Seneca Crane announces the Trial of Joanna & Peeta Mellark for the crimes against the country & Humanity will also be held at 8am via big screen. Ms. Everdeen & Ms. Jones are to bring their Roses in Judgment tomorrow. May the odds be ever in your favor. End transmission.**

**Four of us sit in shock. In what was a fun evening now became plan mode as we went over everything that happened & explained why the games were stopped. For us ten we're trapped here at the mercy of the President & Game Makers unless we were rescued from here. So we planned on how we can become self-running to survive & to get the trackers out of our arms ASAP. At this point they have been in the arena over 7 weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7trial trial pants on fire

** ***Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games or, its Characters*****

* * *

**The Legend of the Black Rose**

**The Trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter 7**

**Trial, Trial Pants on Fire**

* * *

**After the meeting, everybody went to bed. Despite the fact that Peeta is no longer in the arena, Glimmer & Katniss did not sleep well that night. Both knew that they would have to testify here in the arena. Both knew that the defense would use slander against both yet the only relief is that Peeta was no longer in the arena & that no other will be subjected to what they went through. For them tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. **

**Cato: "It's going to be okay Katniss. Either way he will never bother you again. Katniss Shh go to sleep. I will be there & there will be no way he can touch you honey. I won't allow him near you. Shh it's okay, it's okay. You got to be strong for Rue. Be strong for Rue."**

**Marvel was saying pretty much the same thing to Glimmer. Glimmer hate herself for feeling this weak & helpless. Marvel looked over at Cato both shook their heads no. Has soon as they clam the girls down they got up & had a plan in case they did show up with the prick & the witch. They want the girls to feel safe again.**

**Cato: "You know Marvel, Katniss still blames herself for not getting Peeta in the bloodbath."**

**Marvel: "Dude, you're joking right? She even saved my ass & had my back in the bloodbath & she was never trained as a career until after the reaping. No wonder she looks like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders."**

**Cato: "From what Haymitch told me, she taken on a lot since she was 11 & her dad died in a mining explosion. Haymitch told me she use to smile like Prim & it would light up a room. You couldn't tell now could you?"**

**Marvel: "That's it! That's fucking it! Glimmer & I are talking to her tomorrow. I am not going to let her be guilty for a crime she didn't commit. The plan was if memory calls, if she didn't get him, we were. The three of us will talk to her tomorrow before they get here." Marvel respects Katniss. "Hell I owe her my life. She's like a sister & because of her help, Glimmer is no longer afraid of her own shadow. "**

**Cato: "I'm going back in see ya in few." Cato goes back inside and holds Katniss close as her hand is already twitching again. However in both their sleep their clasped hands. **

* * *

**Capitol Hover Craft:**

**President Snow: Are we ready with everything? **

**Crane & Haymitch: yes Sir.**

**Snow: "Oh & Haymitch."**

**Haymitch: "Sir?"**

**Snow: "You should talk to your Ms. Everdeen & Mr. Stone while you're there."**

**Haymitch: "Sir?"**

**Snow: "Give them these papers Haymitch. It'll explain it all for them." Snow passes the documents over to Haymitch. Haymitch looks at them grins, closes it up.**

**Haymitch: "Yes Sir. I'm going to need to make a call before leaving." Haymitch calls back to his place where Brutus is teaching Prim history in battles & strategy. **

**Brutus answers the phone goes ok. Effie watch Prim will you I need to make a pit stop at the office. Be back soon. Where one could hear him mutter damn teenagers. Where an hour before the hover craft takes off Brutus brings a bag of caramel in to Haymitch. Brutus returns back to d-12**

* * *

**At 6 am in the arena:**

**Four people get up to chat including Katniss. In which Katniss has a heart to heart with both Glimmer & Marvel.**

**Glimmer: "I have a bone to pick with you."**

**Katniss: "What?"**

**Glimmer: "You're feeling guilty." At that point both boys came by on either side of Katniss. Katniss looks at Cato with you are so on my list but Glimmer continued on:**

**"You didn't attack me. That animal (sorry insulting animals) did. You saved Marvel by only injuring Peeta in the bloodbath so you could get to the bow in time. In turn saved probably nine others from certain death in these games. You have nothing to be ashamed or to feel guilty about. So Stop." **

**Then Marvel takes over: "Look I owe you my life because of what you did in the bloodbath. You did what you could. Katniss YOU are NOT super woman so, stop feeling guilty for it. YOU never trained as a career like Cato, Glimmer, Clove or I. YOU didn't fail. If memory serves the plan was if you didn't Peeta, WE ALL were supposed to get him soon after in these damn games to give him a dignified death Katniss. At least you injured him first time around on your own talents. I had to wait until Clove got a piece of him with that knife to slow him down to be captured." **

**Katniss: "Fine, you're right but I can't help how I feel about it. Now can somebody please get me something to eat before our guest get here." When Glimmer & Marvel left to get the rest of the crew up & food for me. **

**Cato: Katniss I have a question to ask you if you are so incline. Hover Craft arrives early. "Damn, you & Glimmer got to get ready now Kat. They're early."**** as He kisses her.**

**Now I'm curious as to the question or questions he was going to ask. Everyone gets up for this. I get Glimmer's hair braided then do mine. Getting dress after it's own challenges boots, grabs our roses & we're off. Boy what I would give for a pair of my comfortable leggings & jeans right now. Much of my relief it's Haymitch, a package & documents.**

**Haymitch: "Hi, Here's something for you from Brutus & I"**

**Katniss accepts the bag looks in, caramels (YES!)& a... but the big surprise was when I opened the documents to which I had to call Cato over. "Cato did you know..."**

**Cato: "It's news to me but I do like the idea there Mrs. Stone."**

**Katniss: "I'd like the toasting idea better Mr. Stone."**

**Cato: "You're going to have to explain what one is Katniss."**

**Katniss: "After the meeting dear. You are now off my list." **

**Haymitch: "Give the bag to Cato for a minute Cinna sent some stuff for you too. Bring Cato & come on. They still have to set up for the sentencing trial."**

**Katniss: "Sentencing Trial?"**

**Haymitch: "Hey had their trial early this morning. Guilty on all charges. Glimmer & you are talking to President Snow about their sentencing why we get better shelter built for you kids while you're out here."**

* * *

**Earlier that day in a cell in the capitol:**

**The cell door of Joanna & Peeta Mellark opens. They sedate Peeta cuff him in shackles & take both into the down stairs training room a level below the regular training room. **

**The room is converted to a court room with four game makers & Seneca Crane has the Judge. They read the charges. The defendants were not even given a chance to speak in their defense. The prosecution reads charge after charge after charge. Stating that Joanna Mellark endangered District 12, voided the games by betraying her country, letting Peeta register for the games with a known medical condition, then denying him his medication in which prior to said games he assaulted & battered his District partner over 6 times, fought with another district for no reason, caused the rape of a Tribute from District One, He then tried unsuccessfully tried to rape his district partner in said arena. Joanna was the cause & Peeta was the effect has he carried out these attacks. Again the defense was not allowed to speak nor defend itself in any way. The prosecution then spoke that they ask for the highest slowest punishment for Joanna Mellark & Peeta, death by whatever means decided by their victims, the Head Game Maker or, by President Snow himself. **

**When it came time for the jury, each one passed the accused laying the bud of the black rose toward both mother & son. Guilty was the verdict.**

**They were quickly found guilty on all accounts & Led back to their cell.**

**Meanwhile back at the arena where the trial was just broadcasted:**

**Everyone saw this now they understand what happened to the games & why they may never go home again including Rue. ****Rue wanted to go home. She misses her family, running with her friends, climbing trees & listening to the Mocking Jays with their song. The younger ones like Rue also want to go home but know they can't. For them it hurts because they committed no crime. **

**In the mists of the cell transfer something goes horribly wrong. Joanna distracts Peeta's guards so she can steal Peeta's sedatives. Peeta goes bat shit during the transfer, kills three Peace Keepers, two prison guards before escaping into the dark country side in the middle of the night. Peeta has escaped & is on the run. He couldn't save his mother actually he didn't plan on it. He has to get the Mocking Jay & the rest of the tributes before the rebellion begins. In his mind if he kills the Mocking Jay he'll save the country. In the beginnings of the rebellion. The girls are in danger again from a psychotic rapist**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh boy Oh boy

*********Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games or, its Characters*****  


* * *

**Legend of the Black Rose**

**The Trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter 8**

**Oh Boy, Oh Boy**

* * *

**Has Haymitch hands a package over to Katniss which brings a big megawatt smile to her face & takes Cato's breath away. Haymitch has Cato gives Katniss the bag to hold while she uses the restroom to change. Haymitch goes "Boy while we're waiting for Sweetheart here, let me tell you about a toasting." as he claps Cato on the back. So Haymitch explains it & the meaning of it. Cato smiles "I know just how I want to do this. Don't worry I got it Haymitch." **

**Haymitch: "Everything good in there Sweetheart?" Katniss replies "Yup." **

**Just then Katniss races out when she's hear Haymitch yell. **

* * *

**Haymitch: Receives a call from Brutus. "WHATTTT THE... THOSE STUPID WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCHES! They wouldn't know their heads from their assholes! Idiots all of them!"**

**Brutus: "Calm down Mitch. As long as Cato is there Katniss is safe and Marvel has Glimmer's back. But I'm moving Effie & Prim over to a safer place in case he comes here. I'm taking them to the academy in d-2. Call when we get there."**

**Haymitch: "Later". **

**Katniss: "Haymitch?"**

**Haymitch: "Peeta's escaped during a prison transfer. Joanna ran interference probably the only decent thing she's ever done for him ever. I swear that woman owns the damn company to test drive those brooms on. He's somewhere in the country's side. Meaning both you & Glimmer are in danger again. (As Katniss sits there in shock) They plan on televising Joanna's sentencing today so we can have our say & do Peeta's when he's recaptured."**

**All of a sudden this hits Katniss at once. Peeta's on his way here. Everything goes black. Katniss wakes to the strong smell of roses & it makes her gag. Haymitch whispers to President Snow who respectfully moves away so she doesn't get sicker. "Cato?" Haymitch tell Katniss the President's doctor is here & Cato's outside with the construction crew. **

**Katniss: "Can you get Glimmer here please she deserve to know?"**

**Haymitch: "Mr. President would you like to stretch your legs sir?"**

**Snow: "What a thoughtful idea perhaps we can let Mr. Stone know his wife's awake."**

**Katniss: "President Snow? Thank you."**

**Snow: "You're welcome Mrs. Stone." Snow leaves with Haymitch.**

* * *

**Haymitch finds Glimmer, Marvel & Cato let them know that Katniss is awake & want to see them. Haymitch takes over the construction part with the workers knowing that time is of the essence. **

**All three sprint to the hover craft where the Doctor informs Cato about his wife's condition then directs them to where Katniss is at. "Where's Glimmer?"**

**She answers: "Here & Marvel is with me."**

**"I'm teaching all of you snares and you Bow. If he's around nobody hunts without a partner from here on out. We can't take a chance, period. The younger ones will have to be protected until they're trained. We got to teach them to protect themselves."**

**Katniss: "I'm sorry Glimmer. They've probably told you Peeta has escaped custody."**

**Glimmer: "It's not your fault Katniss. Now he gets to deal with a pissed off Glimmer & I think I'll let Clove play just a little bit longer with him this time. (Both boys understood her meaning but still cringed at the thought none the less.) YOU just rest."**

**Katniss: "Glimmer do you want Snow to handle your part of the sentencing today?"**

**Glimmer: "No I want to do this myself. I have to stand up for myself sometime. This is the time." **

**Katniss: "I agree, I still swear she flies on her own brooms fresh from the damn factory floor. ****Problem is the doctor may not allow me."**

**Marvel: "Then let us help you Katniss. Let us take over this part so you can rest. It's not just you anymore." **

**Cato: "Until you are cleared by the doctor, you are taking it easy. No way in hell am I letting you out of my sight without somebody there. Kat, you're having a hard time holding food down, you're tired, stressed. I like to add we're trained for to handle stressful situations."  
****Katniss thought about it. She's not use to others doing the anything for her nor not being in charge since her father died. Where she was alone then, she's not now so Katniss gave her consent for Marvel to speak on her behalf. She wanted Cato to stay with her.  
****As the doctor walks in Glimmer & Marvel leaves. Doctor does the exam. Thinking that it's an overload of stress & the injuries from the stabbings that I'll be alright. For once I'm not going into control freak panic mode & I can let go of the reigns for a while. However if I bring down a deer, the good news is now that I have a hunting partner. Gee I wonder who'll I picked for that.**

* * *

**Just outside the Doctor's exam room:**

**Glimmer: "Marv?"**

**Marvel: "Yeah Glim?"**

**Glimmer: "How you going to handle it for Katniss?"**

**Marvel: "For all the things that Peeta put Katniss through, I'm going to make her fly on her that damn broom if not shove it sideways up her... You remember that black eye & from Clove has told me that's not the half what Peeta has done to Katniss. You?"**

**Glimmer: "I thought of another hunger games with mother & son pitted against each other in the arena. One watches one die before their own execution by the President."**

**Marvel: "Impressive. Shit, remind me not to get you pissed. Come on let's go tell Clove she guess right again. Sometimes I think she's a little Miss Psychic." Has they leave the craft, to tell Clove, a sense of peace comes over Glimmer. She still not the same Glimmer but it's going in the right direction. She took a stand today, she decided not to live in fear anymore especially when her friend feels that she's a failure. Katniss didn't understand that a Career takes years of training & even then she still was able to hang with us on her own talent. That takes guts, courage and she's earned our respect. Hell, she's a natural born leader & at times probably a better leader than Cato.**

**Glimmer thought Katniss was right that facing events instead of ignoring or, hiding will make you a better person. A stronger person. In a way it's not the same, it's better. Look it worked for Katniss.**

* * *

**President Snow was informed about Katniss bed rest orders so at her request, she sent in Marvel in her stead while Cato took care of her. President Snow agreed and the three discussed Joanna's sentence. President Snow was more impressed with Glimmer's & with her reasoning for this. **

**Marvel: "Sir?"**

**Snow: "Not to worry young man, I'm just surprised that her husband didn't take her place for this."**

**Marvel: "Sir Cato won't leave her side since Peeta attacked her. Especially now with Peeta on the run again. Believe it or not sir, those two girls are terrified about what has happened with Peeta."**

**Snow: "I understand & thank you for letting me know. That 'll be all, Marvel isn't it."**

**Marvel: "Yes, sir. Thank you Mr. President."  
****Snow was deep in thought. Ms. Jones was the perfect wielder of Justice. It let the punishment fit the crime. I like her train of thought too. Smart Girl, very smart girl. She has learn a lot from Mrs. Stone. He's calls Seneca Crane to inform him of Joanna's Sentence. That instead of a reaping of 24 children there will be a reaping of 24 convicted killers & traitors for the next games to fight for a life sentence in prison or, a quick death from the President at his discretion. Until Peeta is caught, Joanna Mellark's sentence which will be carried out through the games. The games his "friends" & the citizens of the Capitol were cheated out of. The sentence is soon televised through out the country. Millions of parents are relieved that for one year their children are safe from reaping. Who knows this may become a new trend. **

* * *

**After the doctor released Katniss, Cato made sure that she took things easy. Which is hard for her since she was the one who took care of everything. Both her & Cato talked on the way back to the cornucopia for her to rest.**

**Katniss: "I'm scared, Cato."**

**Cato: "Why? We got it."**

**Katniss: "Peeta. He's still out there."**

**Cato:" Katniss, baby listen to me. He doesn't know where this arena is let alone how to get through the shield. Hell I don't even know where this place is."**

**Katniss whispers in his ear: "I do. (which causes him to stop & look at me) If I'm right, the tree near where Peeta attacked me, has my parents initials carved into it. The carving would be just below the lowest branch on the right with my paternal grandparents in the same area just left of my parents. If I know this area so does Peeta. His father use to bring all the boys out here until his mother had a hissy fit. Something to do with my mom & his dad long ago. Joanna was not Bran Mellark's first choice."  
****Cato:" Baby you have nothing & I do mean nothing to be scared about. I will not let that excuse for a son of a bitch near you. None of us will. It'll be okay."**

**Katniss:" I know this sounds like a stupid question but, if the force is off while the hover craft is here, Peeta can get into the arena? He took his own tracker out before the peace keepers got him. He can't be traced." Cato stopped and realized what his wife observed in just a few short hours that could endanger all here. He picked up Katniss got her over to the cornucopia & had Clove sit with his wife.****  
While the others watched the sentencing, Haymitch watched in awe how Glimmer expressed herself in writing to the court. He could tell Katniss helped in this. Glimmer sounded smart, put together, classy not the dizzy blond in the interview from before the games. It gave this girl a way to fight back against her attacker & all who were a party to it. Haymitch smiled while the workers build a more permanent shelter for the tributes which included indoor plumbing. Cato signaled Haymitch over to him & explained what Katniss observed with the hover craft. Haymitch's' eyes got big & informed the President about the force field again before visiting Katniss inside the cornucopia. **

**In the deepest wooded part of the arena a tired Peeta hid too tired to go on. For once the odds are in his favor has he found his old hiding place to rest & plan his revenge.**

**Also the Doctor had removed Katniss's tracker because of the fluctuations the readings . Because she was still in danger, Katniss had to still carry a tracker on her to if something happened she could be found. Hers was a little more special with a panic button in case of emergencies. Haymitch dropped off the stuff from Cinna and said hi. **

**Katniss: " Prim?"**

Haymitch: "**Goldilocks is fine already has Brutus wrapped around her little finger. Brutus took her and Effie to 2 where they'll be safe among a building full of trained Careers that are armed to the teeth. I may borrow a few of them for bodyguards when she goes on her first date." **

**Katniss: "She's going to mad at me when she finds that I'm alive & that you guys had to lie about it."**

**Haymitch: "No she won't, she'll understand in time forgive. You rest we got her taken care of. You have more to do than all of us combined," as Haymitch chuckles." **

**Has Haymitch walks out, Cato whispers something in his ear for his mentor. "Yeah well that explains a lot. However boy, this comes from both Brutus & I. If you make this little girl cry, I will hurt you. Brutus will make the pain fifty times worse (and said it with a smile). I gave up drinking to care for her sister, goldilocks now be good cause I will be worst father-in-law in human history(has he smiles & bats his lashes) if this one is not treated right." Cato laughs says he got it as Haymitch leaves.**

* * *

**Brutus calls to let Haymitch know that they've arrived. But it's not d-2 no. It's 13. Prim security became primary when Peeta escaped which prompted calls to 13 to make sure that if Peeta showed, he'd be returned. With Prim at 13 getting her medical training & Effie being safe from Snow, Haymitch can breath easier until they can move the kids out of the arena. **

**Haymitch still looks at the same glass at the bar. Has yet to touch it & leaves it there as a reminder of a lesson learned. He thought should've done it years ago. The rebellion is going to get started & the face of it is a 16 year old girl who's had more burdens place on her as a child than most adults, just found out yesterday that she's been married for the more than three weeks at the whim of the president & now again in danger from a Psycho, hell bent on killing her. Well at least life's still not dull with her.**

* * *

**Katniss wakes up & Cato's right there. "Cato? ****"How long was I out for?" I look over & it not Cato. It's somebody much more twisted as she screams & pops up out of one of the most vivid nightmares she has had in a long while.**

**Cato: ****Where a pair of arms come around to hold her " it's okay, I'm here baby. It's just a bad dream. Shh."  
****Cato's POV:  
****I had notice the twitching again which was a sure tail sign that Katniss was having a nightmare. I can understand it. Well if you were 16, was told today you've been married over three weeks ago on day one of the games at the whim of your President, can't go home because your family was notified of your death, your district mate has become a serial rapist who's after you, was told you were the face of the rebellion while being placed on bed rest, YOU be just a tad stressed too. ****So all I can do is be there for her she's still doing all the work while I'm just the cheering section. Hell my wife doesn't have a full plate, she has a full house. **

**Katniss: "Cato? I'm hungry. "**

**Cato: "For?"**

**Katniss: "Food, food. Not just caramel."**

**Holy Shit! Yes she's actually going to eat something other than caramel or, coated with it. Hallelujah! I soon come back with fruit, meat, toast & water. So while Katniss looks at the plate then at me like I lost my mind. I tell her eat what you can & have Glimmer sit with her while I check on everything. Marvel, Glimmer & Clove decided to become my wife's bodyguards when I'm not around which frankly gives me peace of mind. Soon Clove, has brought me a now empty place & a request for more. So I go to fire pit & ask Rissa to make some more for Katniss. ****Now I can put my 'toasting' plan into action.**

**Katniss POV:  
****  
I never wanted to be married nor have children. When you marry you have children. Children get reaped & in my district they usually don't come back home. Correction they don't come back home alive. The only "Victor" in our district in 74 years of the games has been Haymitch & the games did him no favors. Within a year of winning he lost his fiancée, unborn child, mother & younger brother. Mom said growing up Haymitch was always a fighter & had principles but after winning the games the capitol took all from him leaving him empty. I hope that with Prim he gets a sense of purpose & a reason to live at least for Effie's sake. I think Effie has always liked a challenged. I think Haymitch would be perfect for her. I hope he took the hint when he came by this time. ****Now at 16, married & stuck living in a arena with a serial rapist after me for some sick reason. Did I plan on falling in love with Cato Stone, no but I did. I didn't plan on coming home after volunteering for Prim, my little duck but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I guess Dad was right, you can't help who you love. I wonder if dad would have approve of Cato. I like to think so. I think that's why he sent Cato my way. I know sounds cheesy, corny even but nobody knew me like Dad. I think this was his way of giving me a swift kick in the butt to go on living as a whole human being, not just go through the motions. Dad's way of wanting me to sing again as he would have said. ****Cato's been my rock through all this. It's nice to have someone else in charge for a change to have control. It's even better being Mrs. Stone_ & I like it_. It great to be given the love that you give in turn. I wish I had the seconds right now damn I'm hungry. Oh I got to talk to Cato about a toasting. I never explained it to him. I'm glad Marvel & Glimmer spoke for me on the sentencing. It may not stop the games but at lease it will save 24 children from reaping & being killed next year. It's a start based on history before the dark days in a place called Rome. Glimmer will get the credit for the idea but I'm glad I suggested it to her. ****Hey there hubby & he's all mine._ Mine, Mine, Mine!_ Damn I'm hungry.**

Cato: "Feeling better? What are you thinking?" 

**Katniss nods: " How I got lucky with you. I think dear you need to talk to Marvel about a theory (has we both look at Glimmer sound asleep on the sleeping bag.). Also we need to get the crew together to discuss plans in training the younger ones & what can everybody bring into this. So we know where we stand." He tells me he's on it as he bends over to kiss me. How did you eat all that? I told him "I do not have a clue but Glimmer helped with about a 1/3 of the second plate. He chuckles as he leaves to talk to Marvel.**

* * *

**Outside the horn:**

**Cato goes towards the house up the steps & finds Marvel. Marvel looks at Cato asks how Katniss is doing.**

**Cato: "She's doing better. Hey Marv. Come over here for a moment." Both guys look over at Glimmer who taking a nap next to Katniss right now. "Marv time to talk."**

* * *

*****Author's note*****

**Hi all;**

**This is the first one that I ever wrote (or typed as the case may be here). I'm doing new chapters as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy it. It was a quirky thought that went through my head & I went with it. Working on chapter 9 since I'm home with a stomach bug (not fun in 90 degree weather folks)& future chapters. Depending if all goes well a sequel to this one which will include more of the rebellion. **

**Now please be nice, I'm not an English major. I found that to write a story for me, is to do as if I am talking to you instead of at you. Not a general audience or as if I'm talking to a brick wall. I find people enjoy the experience more. So thank you for reading my twist in this series. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

****here's some more when you're stuck with a stomach bug and no sleep****


	9. Chapter 9author's note

*****Author's note*****

**Hi all;**

**This is the first one that I ever wrote (or typed as the case may be here). I'm doing new chapters as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy it. It was a quirky thought that went through my head & I went with it. Working on chapter 9 since I'm home with a stomach bug (not fun in 90 degree weather folks)& future chapters. Depending if all goes well a sequel to this one which will include more of the rebellion. **

**Now please be nice, I'm not an English major. I found that to write a story for me, is to do as if I am talking ****_to _****you instead of at you. Not a general audience or as if I'm talking to a brick wall. I find people enjoy the experience more. So thank you for reading my twist in this series. Enjoy. **


	10. Chapter 10 Dead Man Walking

*************Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games or, its Characters*****

* * *

**Legend of the Black Rose**

**The Trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter 9**

**Dead Man walking  
**

* * *

**Later on in the day, after the hover craft leaves:**

**Peeta's POV:**

**He knows he's on borrowed time if he's to kill the Mocking Jay as his mother said it's his duty. Killing the Careers would just be a bonus for him. Especially if it's Cato. Katniss was suppose to be his, Cato wrecked it. Now She's wrapped around his finger. It sickens him that she's with him. After all Flickerman said I have a handsome face too. Girls should be throwing themselves at me. **

**I know Katniss got one point higher than me on purpose to just prove that she could. And everybody in our suite bought that B.S. story of the apple. Bullshit. When I get done with her though, she'll wish she was never born. ****Now to find that she's a traitor too, the country will worship the ground I walk on. My family will finally receive the respect that it's due. ****My god how can she trust that murderer. Well she'll pay for it, all of them will. ****For now I will rest. I've been busy.  
**

* * *

**Cato decided to talk to Marvel especially since if they got theirs Birth Control shots from the same batch that Kat & I did. I hope they did their shots in their own district.**

**Cato: Marvel this will sound personal. I just going to come out & ask. When you got your shot this year did you & Glimmer get it in 1 or at the Capitol?**

**Marvel: Both at the Capitol just before we went in. Why? **

**Cato (inhaled deeply & went ahead): So did Katniss & I. Snow's Doctor told us that the shot was faulty/mislabeled. It was actually a fertility drug. Particularly when one or both parents have a family history of multiples. Both Kat & I do. They also didn't tell Kat the usual instructions on birth control. You know, extra protection for the first few days. Luckily Katniss's came out to be negative this time. With everything going on in the arena, not the best time to be having kids. Marv I gotta ask, are you & Glimmer a couple now?"**

**Marvel was about to get pissed at Cato when it dawned on him that he has a family history of twins in his family, Glimmer doesn't. Marvel:" Yeah. (Then it hit him), Oh boy, I'm wondering now too. Shit, shit, shit." **

**Cato: " Easy Marv easy. It could also be stress that just won over for the day. Look at what she's been through & look how far she come along from it."**

**Marvel: "No Cato, remember what Peeta raped Glimmer. Has far as I know because the little shit still had V-card they didn't give him ... She could be... SHIT! If he gets in I'm going to kill him personally. Do you have Brutus's notes on making the pain worse?"**

**Cato: "MARV! Haymitch sent something to Glimmer to prevent it when he sent Kat's meds. Of all the people in the world, Haymitch would never let that happen. He doesn't play that way. You think the elders in your district would allow their "tribute" to be force to carry a rapist child? I think if Haymitch was still here he would hunt Peeta down himself with just his bare hands. Knowing Brutus, he'll help."**

**Marvel: "Cato 2 o'clock again dude."**

**Cato looked across the lake where Marvel said to, there by the rocks & a head pops out from a large rock then back in. FUCK how did he get in. "Marvel get Clove & Thresh, now."**

**Cato: Took out the cell phone that Cinna sent. While never moving his eyes off Peeta he text Haymitch this message: "Shit for Brains got in & on other side of lake. Sweetheart was right. Arena not safe, need haven or, B's reinforcements ASAP. Out." He sends it hoping that they come up with something so he can protect them all. **

**Peeta is on the other side of the lake in recon mode. He notices how they looked relaxed like it's a family camping trip. He thinks that they don't notice him there so he starts to make plans on killing the traitor, Girl on fucking Fire. Peeta is at a lost on how to get Katniss until, he thinks he's found a away in. He notices the new building near the cornucopia. He tries to work out a plan that he could sneak into the building to get her. Then she'll pay for everything that she's done to him. He'll make her beg for death over and over again before he gives her that request. **

**Mean while back in the Capitol:**

**In the D-12 Suite Haymitch gets out of the shower & gets dress. He looks at the drink still on the bar. He refuses to let the servants remove it. He leaves it there as a reminder about crutches. He's getting back to his old fighting self within. Who knew it took his cousins' kid to do it. Katniss never knew that her father & I were cousins as well as best friends. I had to swear Jim & Camille to secrecy after my whole family was killed. At least I was able to keep them safe from Snow. Pride cost me happiness once it won't again. As he looks up. "Thanks Cuz, I get the point. I won't let you down."**

**Haymitch notices his cell is buzzing so he picks it up reads: "_ Shit for Brains got in & is on other side of lake spying on us. Sweetheart was right. Arena not safe, need haven or, B's reinforcements ASAP. Out."_ That son of a bitch! Fuck the damn rules since Crane's or those shit for brains Peace Keepers can't even find their own dicks let alone contain a psycho murdering rapist, he'll do it himself. Haymitch forwards Cato's text to Brutus & adds bring me notes on how to make the pain 50 times worse-H. Sends the text then calls Crane.**

**Haymitch: "Crane I'm going in. Your Peace Keepers and guards couldn't contain him. MY TURN! You can either let me handle it or you can have my wrath. Pick one."**

**Crane: " Haymitch before you take my head off, I agree with you. It was sloppy work on the guards part. They knew better. If you go in, you have to bring Mellark back alive. Per President Snow. I don't give a flying fuck on what condition it is. What do you need?**

**Haymitch: "Hover Craft, pilot, 1 medic who can keep their mouths shut, a tracker for his arm & I'll pick up what I need from District-2. "**

**Crane: "When do you plan on it?"**

**Haymitch: "Within the hour. I'll call back in 30."**

**Crane: "In 30 later." Hangs up.**

**Haymitch text Brutus "Need t borrow Phoenix and stuff from your Armory. Have Phoenix at the ready for a briefing when I get there.-H"**

**Fifteen minutes later a reply text states " Phoenix & I will be meeting you at D-2. All will be ready."-B**

**In District 13;**

**Brutus shows Haymitch's text to Effie & tells her that he has to go to District 2 for a few days. Haymitch & I need you to care for Prim. Effie tells Brutus go but soon they have to talk to Prim about this. **

**Effie: "Prim is confused on what's going on but she's too nervous to ask you two. Brutus she the sweetest child with a smile that can melt the hardest of hearts. You two should be the ones to tell her. It's not my or, Cinna's place. " Brutus nods & adds he'll talk to Haymitch about it when he's at District 2. Brutus goes to Prim to talk to her & let her know that he has to go for a couple of days but he will be back. Effie is with her so she's not alone. He leaves to talk to Boggs(rebels 2 in command), trying to figure out how someone so small could capture his heart so quickly. Informs Boggs the status of the arena & what Haymitch plans to do to recapture Peeta. **

**Back at the Capitol:**

**Haymitch packs when he runs across an old box that belonged to his mother. Usually he would not even look at it because of the pain it brings. As his mother would say "Son you got to take the bull by horns", picks it up & opens & finds a hand written letter for him. Well time to face my demons & quit using crutches, mom he thought. As he has a servant finish his packing for him. He opens the yellowed envelope & reads:**

**"My Beautiful Boy(yes I'm bragging so shut up);**

** If you are reading this, I am gone & YOU are not allowed any pity parties understand me. I owe you an apology on something. I feel you have the right to know. Your biological father wasn't Royce Aberthany victim of the Hunger Games (sit for this son). Many years ago, I was a singer in District 4 but you knew that. Where I worked was a den of rebellious activity. I was dating a boy who was a rebel but I did not know. I honestly didn't know. We were to be married soon. On a night that I was working, there was a raid by Peace Keepers where he was killed. I was taken into custody and questioned over and over about his actives which the only thing I knew is that he worked on the docks in a warehouse. Then they sent in this new head Peace Keeper by the name Snow (that what was on his tag) where he tortured & raped me. Then believing that I was dead, had me dumped in the woods. That is where Royce found me while on a family hunting trip. I was taken to their healer where they took care of me & got me to my cousin's in 12. When I found out I was having you, Royce was there for me. We married & he adopted you on the day that you were born giving you his grandfather's name, Haymitch. Son as dad's go you are the son of Royce Aberthany. By blood you are the son of Cornelius Snow who is President of Panem. (At this point he drops the letter, looks at the glass again. He pick the letter back up & continues reading) This is what I owe you the apology on because I hid the whole truth from you. For that I am sorry son.**

**Yes you can get pissed at me for hiding this from you. I know you, you would've been killed in trying to get at him. I couldn't allow that. YOU are my son, did you actually think I would let my son stoop to his level? **

**Now YOU have to decide is it worth just killing him or, better yet freeing a country from his clutches in these stupid games. I think you know the answer. So stop the damn drinking get your big boy panties out of a twist (as he chuckles) & get to work, damn it. I told you once when you work & fight like a man you can drink like one. Well you won the games I allowed you to drink like one. But after what happened to your Serene & the baby you used it like a freakin' crutch. Well Haymitch Royce Aberthany I FORBID IT. You are NOT doing a pity party with me get it. Screw your head back on straight boy or, I'll come back & haunt you. UNDERSTAND! **

**You have a choice my beautiful boy. Wallow in pity & use drinking as a crutch or actually fight for something that IS worth fighting for. You can possibly save hundreds of children from certain death or, as the winners slavery at the hands of the Capitol. YOU CHOOSE. I know you do right by me. I'm your mother, I always know (He chuckles, Yes you Ma. Yes you do.)**

**Love,**

**Ma**

**P.S. I still want Grandchildren damn it. Just a thought.- Hugs."**

**He looks up "Okay Ma I know what to do. Sorry it took so long. I still miss you all." Calls Crane tells him all is arranged however there's a twist from Crane. Crane is pissed because of what Peeta did to his games this year & he wants pay back on Peeta, bad. After Peeta's recapture there will be a final game between mother, son & 22 other crazies. Upon Haymitch's return, he & Crane are to plan it for the next year's Hunger Games. Haymitch goes back into his room changes into battle black fatigues, tucks his mother's letter in one of the cargo pockets, grabs the packs that are waiting for him and leaves out the door. On his way to the hover craft, Haymitch calls the game maker to send a message to the arena.  
**

* * *

**Back in the arena:**

**Clove & Thresh with Marvel come out and notice immediately where Peeta is. Cato went back inside of the horn to check on Katniss. Katniss was awake along with Glimmer talking. **

**Glimmer : "Well if your birth control was faulty. Wait a minute... Oh Shit Katniss. Marvel got our shots there too. Just before the arena. Did Cinna send anything extra in those packages?"**

**Katniss: "We'll look, you take a test, no problem. My came out negative. Don't worry Glimmer right now it's too soon tell. Don't put the cart before the horse." Katniss looks up smiles:"Hi hubby. Talked to Marvel?"**

**Cato: "Yes. Now the two of you stay in here. Katniss where's your bow?"**

**Katniss: "Over there. Why?"**

**Cato debated this then came out and said it: "He got back in. Marvel, Clove & Thresh are outside now. I want you & Glimmer to stay here. If he gets in use the bow. Glimmer there's a machete and a spear. Rissa, Rue and the others are coming back to be with you. You know what to do. Hey Glimmer to me a favor. Go talk to Marvel while getting Rissa & the kids." **

**Glimmer: "Getting Rissa and the kids, right. (mouths "talk to her")"**

**Cato: "Thanks. Katniss? Look at me. I told you he will not get near you. I won't let him touch you. It's going to be okay baby. I'm right here. Baby the only way he even gets near you is over his own dead body."**

**Katniss: " I thought at least with the shield around the arena, this would be the one place he couldn't get to. I would stay in this gilded cage if it meant that we were safe. Babe get my bow & the crossbow too. I was showing Rue & Rissa it the other day. How did Peeta get back in?"**

**Cato: "The shield was down during President Snow's visit. So depending on where the transfer was or, where he went bat shit Peeta was closer to the arena then they thought."**

**Katniss: " I guess my theory wasn't that dumb after all. I had a thought. Can we move into the cabin yet?"**

**Cato: "Pretty much but it'll still be uncomfortable why?"**

**Katniss: "Well it's better than on the floor in here where we have no idea where he is & no visual. And it has one thing every expecting woman needs that this doesn't have."**

**Cato: "Basically you don't want to get trigger happy. Right, got it and what does the cabin have that this doesn't?"**

**Katniss: "Indoor plumbing & our own room."(Cato chuckles) "Run it by everybody." Cato went got the bow, crossbow along with a quiver of each in arrows & put them by Katniss. He wants her to feel safe but the one thing that didn't make sense is why does he now want to kill her. Why? However those questions stop when he hears a pinging from a parachute. Cato walks toward the mouth of the cornucopia where it landed opens the container & pulls a note out with bag of peppermint for Katniss. **

**Cato: "Help is on the way. Move everybody into the cabin ASAP. Here's something for Katniss's stress. Hang in there. The gang is on its way along with an old friend.-H"**

**Cato pokes his head out & calls for Clove and Glimmer. Tell them we're moving everybody into the cabin now, to grab Thresh, Rissa & the kids. Also give these night goggles to Marvel for watch. Turns back to Katniss bring over the peppermint. **

**Cato: "I guess it's moving night sweetheart."**

**Katniss: "Don't call me sweetheart. Haymitch always calls me that."**

**Cato: "Well what pet name am I allowed? You're not thrilled with kitty cat, fire girl, & you barely tolerate babe." **

**Katniss: "You'll think of something. I guess I'm just not very girly."**

**Cato (chuckles): "Nah really my love. (Katniss nods at that one & he gets the message) Who would've guessed it." Clove, Glimmer & the rest of the gang started moving all the stuff over to the cabin. That was except Marvel who was on watch. Kids grabbed all the light stuff, while Thresh was carrying big heavy lockers by himself with no problem. Clove was volunteered to sit with Katniss who rolling the sleeping bags up for the new place while Cato pitched in. Got the fire going in the main room so there would be light. After pretty much everything was over there he came back for Katniss & Clove. Cato grabbed the sleeping bags then the three went over to the new place.**

** At District 2:**

**Haymitch arrives to find Brutus & Cato's best friend Phoenix waiting for him. Brutus starts briefing Phoenix that Cato is not only alive but is married to Katniss. They explain what happened in the arena, the trial, Peeta's escape. They're still trying to figure out why Katniss is the target. When it dawned on Haymitch who then called Seneca Crane & said "get Joanna on the phone, now". In a dark dank prison cell awaiting her sentence to be carried out, Joanna Mellark sits when the door opens and two guards pull her up off her seat and escort her to Seneca Crane. Joanna is shoved none too gently into a seat while Seneca put the phone on speaker. "Okay Haymitch you're on speaker & she's here go."**

**Haymitch: "Joanna what did you tell Peeta to get him to attack Katniss? You better tell me. Mr. Crane is pissed & would enjoy beating the hell out of you at my request woman so don't fuck with me."**

**Joanna: (with her head held high)" I told Peeta the truth. I told him that the little Seam Whore he worshipped so much all this time was the part of the rebellion. That she's a traitor to the country & he was ordered to kill her any chance he gets, any way, shape or form he wants."**

**Both Crane & Haymitch: "YOU WHATTTTT!" (Haymitch also had his phone on speaker on his end. Both Brutus & Phoenix jaws dropped. They both knew now no matter what that they have to move the kids out of the arena. **

**Joanna: "I saw the pin that the Mayor's brat gave to Katniss before the reaping. It was Mayseliee's Mocking Jay pin when she was reaped in the 50th Hunger Games. It was the sign of the rebellion. Of course I told my son the truth, none of you would have the balls to. When Madge gave Katniss the pin and told her it was to "protect" her, I knew she was the face of the rebellion. You think anybody would have Madge Undersee the pampered Mayor's daughter as the face of anything. Ah! Peeta now sees Katniss for what she is, a traitor. Go ahead kill me but everyone will know about the " Girl on Fire" is nothing more than a Seam whore."**

**Haymitch: "Seneca this changes everything. I need to talk to the President."**

**Just then Present Snow comes in. Snow:" Haymitch, what a nice surprise. Yes Seneca replayed Mrs. Mellark's confession. Yes I'm in total agreement but how do you want to handle this? However, the sentence has already been passed on Mrs. Mellark."**

**Haymitch: "With all due respect sir, Peeta's sentence has not been passed yet. Sir, I recommend that I am allowed to remove the tributes from the arena & relocate. I will be the only one to know where they are at. These Tributes are innocent, they've not committed a crime & they have obeyed the country's degree concerning the reaping & these games. They should not be punished more for crimes that they didn't commit. I recapture Peeta but only to put a tracker in him. Leave the arena alone which, can be reused for the 75th games between mother & son. Peeta will have to live off the land & survive on his own. This will save the Capitol on money for constructing a new arena & we can still use all the stuff that Seneca had planned in this one for the next games. This will also help the Capitol recoup from the losses in this years games. This also gives a sense of Justice that you were looking for too Sir. As Ms. Jones mentioned at the sentencing & if memory serves you were impressed by it, Sir."**

**Snow: "Very good Haymitch. Very Good. I like it. I think that would work very well & to think I don't have to depend on any guard or, peace keepers & the cameras can monitor Mr. Mellark 24/7. He would have to live on his own or, by fate die on his own. I like it. Very well we will "adjust" Mr. Mellark's sentence for now. I will let Seneca take it from here. Good night. May the odds be ever in your favor."**

**Haymitch: "Thank you sir."(Snow leaves) "Seneca you still there."**

**Seneca: "Yeah Mitch. Thanks for saving my bacon what do you need?"**

**Haymitch: "Get this, get this, man I can't believe I'm going to say this about a female. Get this..."**

**Seneca: " Whoreson of a witch who flies on her own broom out of here? "**

**Haymitch: "Yes THANK YOU! And Seneca I'm sending back your hover craft. This I have to do my way. The less who know the better."**

**Seneca: "Okay. Good luck, Mitch." Hangs up the phone looks to Joanna with a Cheshire Cat grin from ear to ear and says "Get this worthless bitch out of my sight. Use her as you will." He adds. **

**Back at District 2:**

** After the revealing call Haymitch gets his gear from the Hover Craft. The three go to a special Armory where Haymitch lets out a low whistle. They start picking their weapons. When Brutus speaks. Brutus: "Hey Mitch?"**

**Haymitch: "What Bru?**

**Brutus: "I take we are moving up the reunion? Effie say Prim is asking questions but is too nervous to ask us."**

**Haymitch: "Yeah Bru. Bru grab extra toys for Cato, Marvel & Clove would you."**

**Brutus: "Sure Mitch."**

**After packing what they needed (& then some)Haymitch goes; "When we get to the Hover Craft, I will give you the next set of plans. Bru get your cell out and text Cato this."  
**

* * *

***** I Do not own the Hunger Games nor it's Characters*****

**Introducing a new character Phoenix in this one & in 10. He will be part of the sequel Perfection in White.**


	11. Chapter 11 Moving Day

*************Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games or, its Characters*****

* * *

**Legend of the Black Rose**

**The trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter 10**

**Moving day**

* * *

**Night time in the Arena:**

**Marvel is still on watch. He sees that even though they're taking it slow Katniss carrying bow & arrows, Clove is carrying crossbow & even more knives, while Cato is carrying the sleeping bags to the new cabin. Marvel still sees Peeta across the lake. It's better that he has the night vision glasses. It confirms everything, that shit head got back in. Damn it to hell, why Katniss? Why is she the target? I don't get it. As they approached the cabin, there's a buzz sound where Cato gets out the cellphone. He has the girls go inside. Message reads:**

**"Hi there son, Treating our girl right I hope? Change of plans. Have everybody pack their bags cause you guys & gals are kicking this pit. However once out H will be moving you. After that you will be truly on your own. Since dickhead wants to be in the arena so bad, he'll be having an extended visit there. Now take care of our girl. See you sometime tonight or early in the morning. nightie night. -H, B & P."**

**Cato reads Marvel the message while keeping a straight face so not to give anything away. Marvel still does not takes His eyes off of Peeta who looks like he's staring back at them.**

**Cato: "Shit head still there?"**

**Marvel: "Yup. What's up?"**

**Cato: "Marv, we're going to have company. Reinforcements are arriving but with a twist. I'll explain when you get back in. I'm going to send Clove & Thresh out to relieve you in a few. Don't worry it's a good thing."**

**Marvel: "Ok no worries." While never taking his eyes off of Peeta.**

**Cato walks into the cabin goes up to his wife & kisses her. After the usual "Get a room & ewww" remarks are made he leans his head to touch hers. Then says to her: "Love, there's a change of plans." Katniss looks at him bewildered Cato gathers everybody around & lets them know what's is going on. They need to pack a backpack with clothes, food & a weapon of their choice. Also that they will be here by morning. Cato tells Clove & Thresh to pack their stuff now & relieve Marvel so he can pack his. As everybody starts packing, Cato takes two sleeping bags & a pillow over to another room of the cabin. Takes both bags, zip to make one lays it out along with the pillow and lights a low fire in the fire pit. He then went into the Main room where Katniss was helping the younger ones with their packs & after that, getting them ready for bed. When Rue asked her to sing something. This is when Cato just leaned against the doorway & watched. Katniss had the kids get into their bags, zip them in started to sing the song she always sings for Prim.**

_**Deep in the meadow**_

_**Under the willow**_

_**A bed of grass grows**_

_**A soft green pillow**_

_**Lay down your head and close your eyes**_

_**When they open**_

_**The sun will rise**_

_**Here where it's safe**_

_**where it's warm**_

**_Where the daisies guard you from every harm_.**

_**Here where your dreams are sweet**_

_**To love them brings them true**_

**_Here's the place where I love you._ **

**By then all three kids were out cold. Cato, Rissa, Glimmer, Thresh & Clove noticed in awe even, the Mocking Jays stopped to listen. When Katniss stopped they started singing the song too. Cato had already packed both of their stuff in a large duffle bag so she shouldn't have to carry anything but her bow & quiver of arrows. He had already changed into a pair of sweats for the night. Cato went up behind her to wrap his arms around her leaned in kiss her neck.  
Cato whispered so not wake them: " That was beautiful Katniss. Come with me love." He looked at the others "You got it right?"  
Clove "We got it. Go get some sleep." Knowing he has anything but sleep on his mind, Cloves & Thresh finish packing and went to relieve Marvel. Cato picks up & carries Katniss into the room closes the door with his foot. Marvel comes in just to see the door close. Marvel smiles & starts packing his pack. **

**Back in their room Katniss eyes lit up has she notices everything. "I never told you about a Toasting. Who told you?"**

**Cato: "Haymitch. I been trying to find the right moment but with everything going on it hasn't been easy. I figure we can do a wedding on our anniversary. However, my Love you have too many clothes on. I left everything that you will need for tonight in our bathroom." Guide Katniss over there and get the rest of the stuff ready for their night.**

* * *

**Mean while in a private hover craft. Haymitch, Brutus & Phoenix fly toward another clearing within the arena. They know what to do. 1) Capture Peeta & place tracker in arm. 2)Get Katniss and the others out. 3)Blow up cabin leave cornucopia for Peeta. 4) leave Peeta there & reactivate the shield. If all goes well, all will be safe & will never to have to go through this again. **

* * *

**In the cabin:**

**Katniss changes into a large men's shirt. She rolls up the sleeves, unbraids her hair combs it out with her fingers & comes out of the bathroom to see Cato stoking the coals in the fire. Cato looks up to see his wife in one of his shirts & smiles. He stands up walks up to his wife, kisses her & takes her over to the fire. Where they both toast a piece of bread together faced each other & in feeding a piece to his wife Cato says "Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen, I love you from the first day we met. I will always be blown away that somebody who is as gorgeous as you gave me her heart and trust. I love you more than anything in the world. You will never be alone, I will always love you & only you." **

**Katniss take the toasted bread and in feeding it to him Katniss say "Cato Alexander Stone, I am the lucky one. I when I wanted to quit you kept me going. When I had barriers up you walk through them like they didn't even existed. You were my first & you are my only. There will only be you." Katniss leans over to kiss him & he in turn while returned said kiss.**

**Cato then took out a box & explained in his district they have engagements & weddings where the couple exchange rings. This was to let all others know that they are taken. However he wants to do the wedding after they are out of here. However he does give her an promise/engagement ring. He took her left hand & her ring finger place her engagement ring kisses her. Katniss gets a playful look & says "However dearest Mr. Stone, I believe you have too many clothes on."**  
**Cato "As do you Mrs. Stone."**

* * *

**At another clearing within the arena five hours later:**

**Haymitch splits up the duties to the other two. "Phoenix go to the cabin & let them know that help is here. If I am correct I saw Thresh & Clove on watch. Then cut back across to the north side in case he decides to run. "Phoenix : "On it." Haymitch then look to Brutus "You got the sedative right." Brutus: "Yes. Lets just do it and get them the hell out of here." **

**The guys split up to do their jobs. Peeta who has been watching from the lake fell asleep behind a big rock from exhaustion. Has Phoenix sees Clove, she smiles. Clove decided to pull an all nighter because she needed to think. She tells Thresh that he's a friend & to get Cato. Thresh walks into the cabin goes to the bedroom door & lightly knocks. **

**Cato opens the door in his sweats growls "This better be good."  
Thresh then says:" Some guy named Phoenix is here saying help has arrived."  
Cato's eyes got big says "They got here early." He looked over at his now sleeping wife. "Thresh wake Marv, Glimmer, Rissa & the kids. Let them know that Haymitch and company are here. " Cato then closed the door walked over to where Katniss slept. "My love, Haymitch is here. They got here early. Katniss, baby we have to get up."  
Katniss's eyes opened, she stretched got up went into the bathroom got dressed and braided her hair. By that time Cato was dressed & was separating the bags to roll them into two separate rolls. Katniss walked over: "Hey there. Cato talk to me." Cato stood up from where he's at, hugged her: "Love, you have no idea on how much I want to rip these clothes off of you right now." Katniss never to back from his challenges kisses Cato back "You mean like this" & draws his into a very deep passionate kiss. **

* * *

**In truth they didn't need Phoenix but as soon has Clove sent Thresh in for Cato. Phoenix told Clove he'll be right back & took off for the northern part of the lake. Clove saw what he was doing with pride. If she thought of anybody in her world, it was Phoenix. When Cato got outside he borrowed the night vision goggles to see where everybody was. When he saw what happened. A three pronged attack on Peeta. Phoenix crept up slowly then waited until Haymitch & Brutus surrounded Peeta. Cato went back in to get Katniss. **

**Haymitch said "Brutus the meds please." Haymitch injected a very strong sedative into Peeta. The kind that would knock a Bull Elephant down. Haymitch then inserted his tracker. Haymitch with the help of Brutus & Phoenix hauled Peeta into the cornucopia put him in the back. they had put up a portable force field to keep him in place until they were gone. Haymitch Radioed in to Seneca.**

**H to HGM over**

**HGM to H talk to me, over.**

**H to HGM Peeta is tagged & bagged. Location, back of Cornucopia. Over.**

**HGM to H Good job proceed to phase two. Out.**

**Haymitch then walked back into the cornucopia left a letter on his chest. He stood up, went to the opening turned on the force field & left without looking back at Peeta. **

**All three went to the cabin where by this time every body was up &ready. The stuff was being loaded by the guys when Cato & another boy walked over to Katniss who was helping Rue with her hair. Where Cato said: "Phoenix this is my wife Katniss Stone. Katniss this is or, was my protégé & best-friend Phoenix." **

**Katniss: "Please to meet you. This little lady is Rue of District 11. Cato when are we getting out of here?"**

**Cato chuckles "Haymitch are we bugging out of here yet?"**

**Haymitch: "In a few, time to get Sweetheart & the kids in the hover craft. Think you can handle her there, son." Haymitch explains to Phoenix that Katniss & Cato were married by Snow day one of the arena & she's recovering from the stabbing that Peeta did. Phoenix say: Still I like to see the boy who will have the guts to date a daughter of Cato Stone. Has the other two other mentors laugh. **

**Cato: "On it." Cato takes Katniss to the hover craft. Rissa, Glimmer, Clove & the kids went with him while to keep Katniss company. Then goes back to help with the rest of the stuff. **

**After everything is soon loaded. So has the guys left and they wrapped the cabin in prima cord. Has they walk to the hover craft they hooked to a detonator. They gave it to Cato who turned it on, passed on to Haymitch who armed the switch, pressed down on the plunger. It blew the house to bits. The guys got into the hover craft where Haymitch with Phoenix as his co pilot gets into the drivers seat start the bird up & takes off leaving Peeta behind. **

**Haymitch radioed Crane after they were out of the arena.**

**H- to HGM over.**

**HGM to H- talk to me, over.**

** Phase two completed. We are gone. Set the field in the cage. Peeta is yours.**

**Outstanding go for phase three. HGM out.**

**Understood H-out.**

**Haymitch then turns the craft over to Phoenix. Comes in with Brutus. "Kids whip out the arms. Tracker are to be taken out. Katniss where's the tracker the doc gave you?" Katniss gave it to Haymitch who then open a window yelled "heads up" threw it out. One by one trackers were removed from each of the surviving Tributes and toss out of the Hover Craft's window. **

**Haymitch went onto District 2 to drop off Phoenix who will never tell what happen & gave Clove a choice. She could go back to the Academy or, start over again a new. Clove knew who she wanted to be with but she does not know if Phoenix felt the same way. So she goes to him to find that what his feelings are for her. Phoenix said because of the next games he will be too old to go to the arena. Haymitch takes over the piloting of the hover craft so Clove & Phoenix can talk. **

**Clove: "I'm just going to say this Phoenix. What are your feeling for me?" Phoenix looks at her, walks over & gives her a serious kiss. Then lean his head until it touches Cloves forehead. (Which Cato mutters about freakin' time under his breath.) Phoenix then looks into her eyes & says; "I have to go back & finish. However you don't, you've done your part. Start over, I will find you. My feelings won't change. I already talked to Haymitch, he'll help me find you." Brutus then intervenes "Actually Phoenix because you can't be in the games you have a choice. Either graduate the Academy now & go with Clove or, Graduate next year to be just a trainer. " Phoenix looks at a Clove & then states "I guess you're stuck with me Clove. Think you can handle it?" Clove answers "Can you handle me, game or tame?" Phoenix look at down at her, smiles: "Game on."**

**Brutus in the background thinking great I went from academy to the freakin love boat. mutters "Teenagers." Brutus walks over to where Cato & Katniss areto chat. **

**Brutus: "How are you doing Katniss?"**

**Katniss: "I don't think planes & I are getting along right now. (Cato goes to get her some water letting Brutus sit in his place) How's Prim?"**

**Brutus: "She doing well as can be expected, Katniss. Why me to help raise Prim, Katniss?"**

**Katniss: "Cato gave me the idea. Prim was reaped on a lone entry. She wouldn't have made it in the arena. Prim had no training on weapons. She needed training & one night I over heard the both of you talk about wanting to have a girl. Our Dad died when she was almost 7 & I was 11. I later found out by doing some family history that Haymitch was not only my dad's best friend but his cousin. Mom had told me why she was sworn to secrecy. That took care of the family part but for Prim, she needed the both of you guys & your years of experience as well to survive. I knew that two victors will be able to prepare her better than I ever could as well as to protect her. I like to think I have a good sense of judgment. You were the two I trusted for this. I'm just glad that you didn't refuse. "**

**Brutus was taken back as he looked over toward Haymitch & said "I should've seen it. You're like him in some ways. I knew Mitch & your dad were best friends but I never knew they were related. I'm honored. Thank you." At this point Cato came back with water. Brutus went to the cockpit to talk to Haymitch.**

**Brutus: "You never told a soul did you?"**

**Haymitch: "Nope. Couldn't risk it. by the way did Katniss tell you like her, Prim skipped a grade? Actually Katniss skipped two, Prim one. Bru, I had to protect them from Snow. they are the only family I have left."**

**Brutus: " I understand, Mitch. Believe me I understand. So are you dropping me off at 2 or, where are we going from here for phase three."**

**Haymitch: "Phase three was the trackers Bru. I told you I had to do this alone with the kids. With Katniss & the rebellion starting I'm taking them to a safer place. Snow will think I put them in some district under new identities because that is what I told Seneca I was going to do for medical reasons." (He gestures to the console & mouths corner wall 3/4 up) **

**Brutus: "When do we talk to Prim, Mitch?"**

**Haymitch: "When I get back. we'll do it together."**

**Brutus: "Okay. (as he looks to find a small camera in the wall of the craft. He goes over there casually looks at it while blocking the images). Mitch this plane has some interesting designs on it." As they landed on the roof of 2(he pulls the camera out of the wall) Walks over to the console disconnects the tracker then tosses the tracker unto another roof.**

**Haymitch: "Plan B Brutus. Now that we are here at 2. Plan A is not an option for them. So I am taking you to 2 to get Phoenix things drop of the weapons. Then change hover craft go to the new location. Don't worry it's closer than you think. Cato & Katniss will be Rue's legal guardians. Look how attached she is t them already." Looks over to Phoenix; "Phoenix, I already talked to your grandmother before I came to the academy. She's okay if you go with Clove. She wished you would've done it sooner. So go get your stuff now. Thresh you can come with Brutus & I to drop off the weapons. Cato how's your flying?"**

**Cato: "Pretty good why?"**

**Haymitch: "Once we get loaded on the new craft you & Phoenix land this bird in what's left between 11 & 12. Blow it up. Gale will meet you there. He knows you & Katniss are married & gave me his word he won't mess with you or push your buttons. He'll take you & Phoenix to us. Be careful."**

**Cato looks down at Katniss: "Love, I got this & I'll see you soon. Gale knows me. I trained Phoenix . Baby don't worry about me. I'll be there sooner than you think." Looks over to Marvel, Glimmer & Clove and before he says anything Marvel speaks: "We got her until you're with her. Don't worry." Cato holds Katniss & strokes the back of her head until the four come back. Phoenix goes over to Clove. "Hey, I'll be alright. Stay with Katniss & Rue until we get there. It'll be sooner than you think."**

**Clove: "Okay. It's just. It's just..."**

**Phoenix: "What? Clove we got this. Don't worry."**

**Clove: " It's not that. It just that now I just get you back in my life, you have to go away. Sounds stupid doesn't it?"**

**Phoenix: "No. I feel the same way."**

**In the back in the arena (24 hours later)**

**In the back part of the horn of the cornucopia Peeta wakes up. He finds a letter on his chest. He comes out of the cornucopia to find the other building destroyed & no one around. He opens the letter to read:**

**Peeta:**

**Hey there Shit for brains, have a nice nap? If you are reading this then you are imprisoned here until the 75th Hunger Games. Get ready because your opponents include your mother & 22 convicted murders & Traitors of the country. If you wins these games you either get life in prison or, a quick death at the will of the president. Heads up shields are at double strength, you have a tracker in your arm & there are cameras on that will let everyone knows when and where you take a piss.**

**Until the games you will receive very minimal assistance from anybody (BTW Don't expect any help 1 since you raped their tribute in the 74th games). So you better learn real quick how to live off the land. Katniss has been removed far away from you. YOU will never be around her again. Because I SAY SO. The one person who coached you, helped you, you battered & assaulted. Your mother lied to you when she told you that Katniss was the face of the rebellion. She bragged to the president himself that it was a lie because she didn't want you to like a Seam girl & in turn because of your actions, made Prim legally an orphan. **

**So suck it up. BTW The President is pissed since you murdered two guards & three Peace Keepers in your great escape & You couldn't even do that right. You didn't listen to me. You made your bed now lie in it. **

**See ya around kid,**

**H**

**Peeta looks around where he find by a tree a lone pack with few supplies. He looks up into the sky yells NOOOOOOO! HAYMITCHHHH!**


	12. Chapter 12 Homecoming

**Legend of the Black Rose **

**The trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter 11 **

**Homecoming**

* * *

**Peeta rereads Haymitch's letter over & over again. Wondering why the mentor who treated like family would do such a thing. His mother is not a traitor, Katniss is. Which means if Haymitch helped Katniss, Haymitch is a traitor too. So he looks to the letter for his clues:**

**Peeta:**

**Hey there Shit for brains, have a nice nap? If you are reading this then you are imprisoned here until the 75th Hunger Games. Get ready because your opponents include your mother & 22 convicted murders & Traitors of the country. If you wins these games you either get life in prison or, a quick death at the will of the president. Heads up shields are at double strength, you have a tracker in your arm & there are cameras on that will let everyone knows when and where you take a piss.**

**Until the 75th games you will receive very minimal assistance from anybody (BTW Don't expect any help 1 since you raped their tribute in the 74th games). So you better learn real quick how to live off the land. Katniss has been removed far away from you. YOU will never be around her again because her HUSBAND & I SAY SO. The one person who coached you, helped you, you battered & assaulted. Your mother lied to you when she told you that Katniss was the face of the rebellion. She bragged to the president himself that it was a lie because she didn't want you to like a Seam girl & in turn because of your actions, made Prim legally an orphan. **

**So suck it up. BTW The President is pissed since you murdered two guards & three Peace Keepers in your great escape & you couldn't even do that right. You didn't listen to me. You made your bed now lie in it. **

**See ya around kid,**

**H**

**Peeta looks around where he find by a tree a lone pack with few supplies. He looks up into the sky yells NOOOOOOO! HAYMITCHHHH!**

**Back in the game room:**

**NOOOOOO! HAYMITCHHHHH!, was music to Seneca's ears. If Mr. Mellark survived the next 9 nine months alone in the arena would indeed be a miracle. He can even try some of the "new toys" on him. Thanks old friend for this treat Seneca thought.**

* * *

**In District 2:**

**The other craft has arrived and they are loading up. Brutus & Haymitch check every nook and cranny for cameras, bugs or, trackers of any kind. Yet there are two couples that are having a hard time with this. Phoenix & Clove who just reunited along with Cato & Katniss who are newly weds.**

**Katniss: "I don't like this at all. I hate when you're not here with me."**

**Cato: "Love don't worry. Baby I swear I will get back to you no matter what. I love you as he holds Katniss's hand & leans down for a kiss. **

**Katniss: "If Gale don't get you back to me, I will shoot his balls off with an arrow." To which started Cato laughing then starts kissing his wife. In between kisses Katniss asks: "How long will you be gone?" **

**Cato: "Not sure love. A day or two, not long."**

**Katniss: "It is when you're the one waiting on the other end." Katniss brings him down again for another round of kissing. **

**In another part of the plane. Phoenix & Clove are enjoying the time they have left. Phoenix: "She really does love him? I've never ever seen him like this with any girl." **

**Clove: "From the first day of training they've practically locked at the hips & lips. You should seen her train with him. They were an impressive pair & Katniss held her own against him." Phoenix chuckles has he takes both of his hands, cups Clove's face raises it up ever so slightly leans in for a gentle kiss which Clove returns. Clove then reach up on her toes for another kiss which Phoenix has no problem in returning it while holding to her close. When this kiss ended however Clove looks at him & says: "When you get back, game on."**

**Brutus: "Okay you four, break it up. It's time. Cato we got it set up for Katniss. You can take her over there, now. Clove we got to go. " Brutus leaves where just has Clove is about to follow, Phoenix pulls her back in an embrace to show her his need for her. He then whispers "definitely game on" & smiles. Phoenix then let Clove go with Brutus while Cato is returning from the other Hover Craft. **

**Cato & Phoenix watch as the other bird takes off. Cato turns to Phoenix "Ok let's kick this pit." Fires it up & takes off. **

* * *

**Haymitch takes the Hover Craft over to there destination inside a cavern. Where it is lowered into an under ground bay. Medics are there to take Katniss over to Medical to assess her & where she goes Clove followed along with the rest of the gang. Both Brutus & Haymitch let Effie know to bring Prim to the medical clinic. For them this is it, D-day. So they suck it up as Primrose run up to them. **

**Prim: "Hi guys. How it go?"**

**Haymitch: "Fine Goldilocks. Listen there's something we have to tell you. Before you go off on us, hear the whole thing. Okay."**

**Prim: "Okay." as she sat down.**

**Brutus: "When you were informed that Katniss died Prim, it wasn't the whole truth. Peeta broke a code that we have in the games. When any of the Tributes breaks this code the games are declared void & the remaining tributes are to live in that arena for the rest of their lives except for the one who caused it who is removed. The Tributes can never return home. This year games were voided on three fronts**

**1) 11 sent in an under age child as a Tribute. Rue was only 11 & a 1/2 at the time of the reaping. The rules are ages 12 to 18, period.**

**2) A living Tribute was raped by Peeta.**

**3) A living Tribute was battered before going to the arena. Katniss was battered over six times during the three weeks of training by Peeta before going into the games. (Haymitch takes over)**

**Haymitch: "Goldilocks look at me. Brutus & I went and got the Tributes out because Peeta escaped custody & was hell bent on killing Katniss. Even after he was ordered to stop all killing. He was bragging about it. Now Katniss is fine but there's more & it's complicated by all legal standards Katniss a long with the other Tributes is "legally" dead. Brutus & I are still your guardians, okay? (Prim nods & Haymitch continues) YOU can NEVER reveal that they are still alive let alone where they live, ever. Prim, President Snow signed papers making Cato & Katniss husband & wife on the first day that they went into the arena. Prim one more thing, you know that your father & I were best friends right (Prim nods again)? Well actually your father & I were cousins but when Snow took his wrath out on me & murdered my family including my girl who was pregnant with our son, I swore your parents to secrecy to keep you guys safe." (Brutus takes over again)**

**Brutus: Prim I know this is a WHOLE lot to take in at one time. I know you must be confused, angry & feel hurt but you do understand why this had to happen this way?**

**Prim: " Okay, My sister is alive, married so now I have a big brother & I get to be an Aunt in a few months bonus, right guys? (both nod yes) Okay, Haymitch you are an actual relative not just Dad's best friend, right (Haymitch nods)? Okay you couldn't tell me because there would've been no way until now, for me to be with her right guys?(both nod) And guys the bad thing about this is?**

**Haymitch: " Katniss was worried how you will take it. Katniss loves you little duck & she's been the one who has cared for you since you were about 7. You may want to cut her some slack, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't ask about you. Go easy on her Goldilocks. But you have to remember that nobody can ever know about where I brought them. Got it."**

**Prim: "Sure I got it. So when do I get to see my sister?"**

**Effie: " See Prim, I told you it will be alright." Haymitch looks at Effie for the first time without a make up or wig on. Her hair is golden blond & face without the crappy kabuki war paint on, is soft. Haymitch stands up walks to her turns her to face him, "You look beautiful Effie." **

**Effie: "I look awful Haymitch & you know it. Brutus has he been drinking again?"**

**Haymitch: "Effie many things I am not is tactful, diplomatic but I am honest. You are beautiful without it. I get to see the real you & you know I have yet to touch a drink since you and Cinna walked though the door with Prim. You look beautiful, believe it." **

**Just then the doctor comes out looks at the group, "Are you guys waiting for Katniss Everdeen-Stone?" All nodded "She's asking for her little duck & Rue." Which Prim & Rue step forward & go in with the nurse. Haymitch ask "Doc what are you not telling us?"**

**Doctor: " Mr. Aberthany, she's doing great for what she's been through in that arena. What she needs now is her husband here. I want her to start walking slowly, no heavy lifting & has to cut down on sugar. However I am keeping her here until tomorrow. When she worries her blood pressure spikes & that can be a problem. So if she maintain a decent reading over night she can be released tomorrow. Now the rest of you can go in." Haymitch text Gale the following message:**

_**"If you ever cared about Catnip, you will get her HUBBY here NOW! I don't care how you do it. DO IT!-H"**_

**Sent Cato the following text:**

_**"Son-Hurry up & blow the pooch. Wife is becoming a wreck. So quit taking the union coffee breaks and hurry up. hugs- Cranky Dad-in-law-H."**_

**Brutus for his part sent a hover craft over to speed the process up. The sooner Cato is here, the sooner Katniss gets better. Brutus then added his two cents a text to Cato:**

_**Cato- "Can you please show some restraint & MOVE IT! Your Bride is waiting for you in a medical center for Pete's sake! So tell Phoenix to shake his red headed tail feathers & get a MOVE ON NOW!-B**_

**In Katniss's room sitting on her bed holding her in a hug is her little duck. Katniss has Rue come up too. Katniss: "I've missed you lil duck. Come here Rue. We have to talk."**

**Prim & Rue: "About?"**

**Katniss: "There's a lot going on. Now we get to talk about the two of you living with five adults raising you two." Just then the everybody else comes in. Haymitch & Brutus show Katniss their text which made her crack up laughing. Nurse popped her head to let Haymitch know 2 packages arrived. **

**Haymitch took the two younger Tributes out where they see their parents waiting for them. Haymitch said "It's ok, go to them." Waved to their parents who met them half way. He came up to them: "Now you know what to do?" their parents nodded & told Haymitch _"Anytime any place, you need our help, we are here."_ Haymitch nodded & turned to go back to Katniss's room when the Head Nurse looked at him & said "You have a good heart Mr. Aberthany." Haymitch nods & keeps going. **

* * *

**Between districts 11 & 12:**

**In a field where they landed the Hover Craft Cato & Phoenix laced the whole thing with prima cord Hooked it to a detonator & blew it up after taking out the flight recorders and damaging them beyond repair. Some pieces where left but not much. They take off to meet Gale near 12. Gale meets them half way & he shows Haymitch's text. Just then Cato receives two text himself. Gale send a message:**

_**H- pooch is blown sky high. Have the hubby & company. Send package to point A. Also call son-G.**_

** All three booked it over to the pick up point when Cato & Phoenix notice the arena.**

**Cato: "Katniss was right. She knew that area."**

**Phoenix: "What?"**

**Cato went on to explain what happened in the arena & how Katniss knew the area. This was home for her with Gale telling them that they went hunt there a few times. Gale asked why is the arena still up then? That's where both Phoenix & Cato filled in Gale. Gale got super pissed. Cato said "The one thing I don't know is why? Why did he beat up on her for no reason before the games?" Phoenix filled Cato in on it which got him mad as hell. **

**Cato: "Gale how much longer?"**

**Gale: "about five to ten. Oh yeah congratulations on getting hitched." Gale can tell the Cato was anxious to get to Catnip. So Gale sent this text: **

**_"H: Hubby needs status on mom & eta on package asap. Extremely nervous hubby on board. Also message to C from P: "Game is so on tonight." -G_**

* * *

**Back in Katniss's room:**

**Haymitch gets a series of text. "Brutus package sent?" Take a look at these then show them to Katniss. **

**Brutus: "Yes eta 5 to 10" Brutus replies to the text. He then shows the text to Katniss who looking tired. **

* * *

**On Hover Craft heading home:**

**Gale text Haymitch on pick up so he can let Catnip know they're on their way to her.**

_**H-VERY & Extremely nervous Hubby on board. His words "WTF is going on there?-G**_

* * *

**Katniss: "Brutus guys can you take Rue with Prim for tonight? They don't have our place assigned & she's already starting to nod off from today." Katniss starts to yawn "I didn't realized but I'm tired too." Haymitch takes over.**

**Haymitch: "Clove you want to stay? I can tell Phoenix to meet you here."**

**Clove: "Yeah but, I don't even know where we're staying?"**

**Haymitch: "I'll be back." In about 10 minutes later, he returns with keys for all. By that time Katniss already fell asleep. "Clove yours & Phoenix's key. Rissa & Glimmer here's yours, Thresh you're bunking with Marvel your bags are already there. Everyone head out & clean up. Will brief you tomorrow on this place here. Clove let Sweetheart know Cinna is bring by her key tomorrow, he's decorating the place as a surprise for her & Cato." As everybody but Clove leaves Haymitch whispers "He's on his way to you Sweetheart. Nighty-Night. Get some rest too Clove & gets her a pillow from the other bed before leaving to care for Prim & Rue.**

**Haymitch leaves the room & send message for Phoenix:**

_**Son; Tell P that C is in with Mrs. so he doesn't have to search the whole world for her. Mrs. comfortable waiting on you. Also C's reply to P (and I quote)"Bet your ass its on!" Whatever the hell that means. Me thinks somebody's cards are getting cashed tonight. -H**_

* * *

**Two hours Later at the Medical Center:**

**Three men in camouflaged uniforms show up to the nurse's station. The Head Nurse goes " A Blond, A Red Head & A Brunette lord I've must have been really good in another life." Gale goes "Guys allow me. Silvia this is Cato Stone, Catnip's husband & Phoenix, Clove's Boyfriend. I have spent the last two hours with a very extremely nervous hubby to be. He would like to talk to the Doctor & if possible be with his wife, please. **

**The nurse pages the Doctor, who then informs Cato what is going on that so far her pressure is still staying in range. I'll stop by in the morning to check on her before you can take her home. However we did have a knock first sign on it put on it when the first two orderlies tried to go in to take Mrs. Stone's pressure and her bodyguard threw her knives at them (they said in unison, Clove) & it hit the door. After talking to her, I realized why she's there also she's been up pretty much for close to 28 hours straight. So straight ahead, turn right, third door, knock first. Good Luck. The three took off down the hall got to the door in BIG letters "KNOCK FIRST", knocked Phoenix popped his head in first to which a very relieved Clove looked at Cato as he entered followed by Gale & said "Your turn, they kept coming in every 30 minutes but no nightmares. Oh & Haymitch said Cinna will be by with the key to your place." **

**Cato went up to where his wife was sleeping. "Katniss. I'm here love. I'm back." A pair of grey eyes open where they focus on a pair of blue ones. "Well for once, I can happily say someone's early." as she smiled up at him. **

**Cato: " I told you not to worry about me. I would be back soon, I made it back early just for you. Look who else is here, Gale."**

**Gale: "Hey Catnip." **

**Katniss: "Hey Gale, thanks for getting him here. I knew my best friend would never fail."**

**Gale: "Not a problem Catnip."**

**Phoenix goes over to Clove pulls her into his embrace & said : "Okay, Fork them over." They walk over to the next bed, where Clove took out three on each pants legs from the side pockets, two in each boot, four on each side on the inside of her vest(that's not counting the one in the neckband nor the one in the bottom in the back panel), the two six packs off each wrist & took off the knife belt that had seven more, that's when she said "think that's it." Phoenix said "Are you sure? Did you leave any for the rest of the country?" Clove looks up at him shrugs & replies "Search me." Phoenix picks up Clove take her into the bathroom closes the door. Phoenix starts searching when he comes across a key. "What this to?" He asked Clove replied "Our place. Haymitch arranged that you could stay with me unless you want to live with Thresh & Marvel." Phoenix & Clove go to the main room. Where Phoenix takes Clove's knives (including the two that were still in the door)put them all in his bag. Looks at Cato "I hope she gets better, see you in the morning dude. I'm putting this one to bed." Both leave as Gale & Cato chuckles.**

**Gale was next to leave. "I just wanted to stop by. See that you're okay. I'll see you guys later." Gale leaves with a heavy heart. He's always had a soft spot for Katniss but he sees that she loves Cato & nothing will ever change that. In time he hopes he will find "the one". He decides to put in for a transfer then & there. He doesn't want to be the fifth wheel anymore. He decides to go to weapons squad where he can tinker like he used to. Maybe win this war.**

**Now it's just us again & I like it. "Cato promise me something?" **

**"What Katniss?" **

**"That you don't get left behind because of me. Cato I know you are trained for this. You can do things in Special Forces. I know I can control the stress. You are a leader. I don't." Cato stop her with a kiss. "You are more important to me. I can train them in Special Forces long with Rue. I tell you what, we wait until you recover completely from the stabbing. Then we go from there."**

**"Okay" I agree. I know that there will not be many peaceful moments like this for us. The rebellion has started. I know that all of us will be playing a role here. Whether we like those roles or, not is a different story. **

* * *

**Back in a Capitol Cell (3 months later)**

**In the dark cell a screen has been moved in there. It's to teach her a lesson. On the screen is the Arena from where her son is trapped there for the next 6 months & counting. Every day a new form of torture is used on her son for the next games. Until finally she sees he's completely cracked. She watches as she is forced to watch what became of her son.**

**She sees her son making a rope. Then see her son tying to a tree. The next action causes her to scream & scream over & over again. Then the screen goes dark. When the screen is finally taken away. Seneca Crane looks at her chuckles and tells her you are next. Then her cell is dark again.**


	13. Chapter 13 Five months later

*************Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games or, its Characters*****

* * *

**Legend of the Black Rose**

**The trial of Peeta Mellark**

**Chapter 12**

**Five months later  
**

* * *

**Snow's POV:**

**Well Mr. Mellark spoiled my games again. This time before we even have them. Top it off I had to get a new Head Game Maker. Now I want to hunt down those Tributes & put them in their place. Well at least Joanna will receive her just due that is after I get rid of these pesky Rebels once & for all.**

**How dare they tell me, THEIR PRESIDENT to not have a Hunger Games again. Or, else. How dare they. Well I will show them. Ah here's a perfect bloom. Nothing ever says perfection like white.**

**Well since I do have a country to run. Another time perhaps. May the odds be ever in your favor.  
**

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

**Three months after we left Peeta to his fate after daily torture from the Game Makers, He made a rope out of vines & hung himself off a tree near the river where he had raped Glimmer. On him was a letter as it was televised to show that the Capitol is always right, there was still a sense of loss for the Boy with the Bread. In his the letter it states:**

_**"I will meet my fate on my terms. Not yours. Take & shove it Snow, Crane & the rest of your goon Game Makers. **_

_**I am sorry for all I did to those in the 74th games. May they live the long lives that I am denied. -P. Mellark." **_

**They left his body there to rot until one evening a month later where a black out occurred, the body was cut down from the tree & put on a funeral pyre. Arrows were shot into it until it ignited. (gee I wonder who did that)Boy did that piss off Snow. In the end where the wind blew the ashes in the arena Breadfruit Trees & Black Roses grew. But no one from the Capitol will go there, they believe it's haunted. (Funny what a sound effects program & a couple of arrows can do.)**

**We live in an area of 13 but away from 13. Where Rue (whom Cato & I adopted her after Snow's forces killed her family) & I became the Mocking Jay both the voices of the rebellion. Where I represent the present, Rue represents the future. She is the child that anybody would be proud to call daughter our little bird. Cato trains her on weapons & combat, I train her on bow. Cato is still my rock. Phoenix & Clove are together still. They joined Special Forces together. Thresh & Rissa recently got engaged. Rissa works as a mid-wife, doula & field medic has well as my Lil Duck, Prim. Prim is studying to be a Doctor & is already a medic in her own right. Thresh trained with Phoenix & Cato to join Special Forces. Gale on the same day that he returned with Cato, he transferred from Special Forces to the Weapons Unit & moved to 13. We hear from him now & then. I never knew why he did it or, I what did to him to cut us out of his life. Gale was my best friend, my blood brother. Cato & I figure when he's ready he'll tell us. But it still hurts all the same. **

**In a surprise development Effie & Haymitch are together. Effie for her part cut down on the make up to the bare minimum & cut out wearing wigs for Haymitch. She truly looks beautiful without them. Brutus, Haymitch & Finnick convinced many of the victors to join the rebellion after Snow tried to kill them all in the 75th games.**

**Today we gather for a double wedding in a sense. We were planning our wedding that Snow robbed us of when, Marvel & Glimmer suggested a double wedding. Clove played double duty as maid of honor to both of us. Phoenix was Cato best man & Thresh was Marvel's Best Man. As a very nervous Cato who stayed with the guys looks at Phoenix "Where are the rings?". Phoenix pulls out the dog tag necklace "Got them, chill." Shakes his head mutters "Goner. Yeap goner."  
After Marvel & Glimmer left for a short trip, we returned to our place. Haymitch & Brutus took Rue for the night. As soon as the door closes I look up to my hubby "You have way too many clothes on Mr. Stone." Cato replies "As do you, love."  
**

**Yet there is more to tell but that'll have to wait for next time.**

* * *

*******working on Perfection in White the sequel.****** **


End file.
